


Peligrosas Deducciones

by goAnago



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, The Matrix/SHerlock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goAnago/pseuds/goAnago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo y Trinity entran a la Matrix a rescatar a Morfeo, dejando tras de sí innumerables guardias muertos. El gobierno británico, sorprendido por el repentino ataque a una de sus más seguras instalaciones decide pedir ayuda a Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un nueve es grave

Después de una muy agotadora mañana, el doctor Watson subía pesadamente los escalones del 221B de la calle Baker, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver a su amigo adelantándolo rápidamente brincando los escalones de tres en tres.

Sherlock llevaba tres días seguidos sin dormir, sin nada en su sistema más que un par de sándwiches, que John había logrado que cenara el día anterior, y un par de parches de nicotina. Y aún así, ¡era John el que venía arrastrando los pies por la escalera!

Ahora tenían ambos un exceso de trabajo. Desde que se había vuelto "El héroe de Reichenbach" los casos le llovían a Sherlock Holmes. No importaba cuántos rechazara, siempre habían más.

Lo peor de todo, al menos para Sherlock, es que eran demasiado fáciles, demasiado ordinarios. Y además, lidiar con la prensa se había convertido en todo un problema.

En éstos últimos tres días, por ejemplo, habían resuelto sólo tres casos, pero habían tenido que asistir a cuatro diferentes ceremonias de agradecimiento.

Aparte, Watson tenía un turno que cumplir en el Hospital.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡NOOO!- Los gritos de Sherlock bajaron por la escalera haciendo que John acelerara el paso.

-¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?- preguntó, abriendo la puerta de par en par y abriéndose paso hasta la cocina.

-¡Diez minutos, John!- le contestó su compañero llegando hasta él en dos zancadas y agitando delante de su nariz un pequeño contenedor de plástico -¡DIEZ MINUTOS!-

John dio un paso atrás fijando su atención en el pequeño contenedor de plástico, devolviéndole una confundida y cansada mirada a su compañero de departamento.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-

-Ha estado en tu refrigerador durante las últimas 36 horas- le contestó impacientemente -¡Son los tejidos que debía inclusionar, John! ¡Hasta tú debiste haberte fijado en ellos!-

John resopló cansado perdiendo todo el interés -¿Qué hay con ellos?- preguntó regresando a la salita. Sherlock comenzó a dar zancadas alrededor de la habitación sin contestarle. Después de un momento, sus pasos fueron disminuyendo de velocidad, hasta que al final se detuvo y se dejó caer en un sillón.

-Nada- dijo con repentina melancolía aventando el contenedor hasta el otro lado de la habitación -Ya no nos pueden decir nada. La muestras tenían que dejarse en xileno durante 12 horas como máximo o se decoloran y arrugan. Eso hace que los cortes sean inexactos y por ende las observaciones- se llevó ambas manos al rostro y continuó a media voz -Necesitaré otra prueba contra el caso Durhamn-

-¿Vengo en mal momento?-

La señora Hudson entró con una gran charola repleta de comida. Olía maravillosamente bien.

En ese momento John se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente hambriento que se encontraba.

-No, no. Para nada señora Hudson- le respondió John sonriendo

-Supuse que tendrían hambre- sonrió su casera poniéndoles la comida en la mesita de té -Siempre yendo y viniendo- continuó -con todas esas personas que los buscan- dijo sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, como si la idea de tener a tantas personas en el apartamento le disgustara, luego se dio la vuelta y enfiló hacia la puerta de nuevo -El secreto es siempre encontrar un momento que los dos puedan disfrutar a solas- dijo como despedida.

Ante tal comentario John sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Sherlock no se había movido ni cambiado de posición.

John empezó a comer en silencio.

-¡Necesitas comer, Sherlock!- soltó después de un rato.

Su compañero no se dio por aludido

-¡Sherlock!-

Sherlock bajó las manos y fijó en John una mirada interrogante.

-No has comido más que dos sándwiches desde la cena del día de ayer- le recriminó el doctor.

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Sherlock se puso de pie de un salto, tomando por sorpresa a John, y corrió hacia la ventana.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó éste

-Mycroft- susurró Sherlock, al ver su auto estacionado.

Escucharon primero los pasos apresurados de la señora Hudson al abrir la puerta y luego los pasos pesados y firmes del hermano mayor de los Holmes al subir por las escaleras.

Sherlock volvió al sofá, acercándose la bandeja de comida. Determinado a hacer caso omiso de su hermano mayor.

-Sherlock- dijo Mycroft a modo de saludo, quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

Sherlock alzó su vista inmediatamente y después de unos segundos levantó una ceja. John no supo qué fue lo que había llamado la atención de Sherlock sobre su hermano. Pero, raro en él, lo vio interesado en el caso que éste le venía a proponer

-¿Del uno al diez?-

-Nueve- respondió Mycroft enfatizando la palabra

Sherlock ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, y luego volvió a su expresión indiferente.

-Estoy comiendo-

Mycroft se movió incomodo desde la puerta.

-Puedes escuchar los detalles mientras tanto-

-No-

Mycroft dio un paso -No tengo tiempo para tus caprichos- le espetó con los dientes apretados

John lo miró sorprendido. Jamás lo había escuchado hablarle así a su hermano. Al ver la peligrosa mirada de Sherlock, sin embargo, decidió intervenir.

-Hace tres días que tu hermano no duerme ni come apropiadamente... - le dijo con una voz que trataba ser reconciliadora

-No me vas a involucrar en ningún otro de tus escándalos políticos- le interrumpió Sherlock con una voz calmadamente peligrosa y los ojos fijos en Mycroft.

-Dos individuos irrumpieron en el Departamento de Defensa; mataron al menos a 30 personas, pusieron una bomba y robaron un helicóptero para escapar- soltó Mycroft -el helicóptero fue derribado, (destruyendo el banco Shad Anderson, debo añadir) sin embargo, sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados. Al parecer lograron escapar-

-¿Dos?- preguntó John incrédulo -¿Dos personas?-

-Suena como que tienes un gran problema que resolver- le dijo Sherlock en forma de despedida.

Mycroft sonrió internamente. Sherlock estaba interesado.

-Te daré media hora para que termines de comer- le dijo y dando media vuelta desapareció escaleras abajo.

Sherlock se quedó mirando por donde había desaparecido su hermano con los ojos entornados.

-Vamos a ir, ¿cierto?- preguntó John

-Nueve- murmuró Sherlock, más para sí mismo que para John. Luego levantó la mirada -Un nueve es grave-

\- Pero, tú ya sabías que era grave desde que lo viste- le dijo John con una mirada interrogativa

-¿Alguna vez mi hermano ha esperado mi consentimiento para cruzar por esa puerta?- le preguntó Sherlock como respuesta -Si ya terminaste de comer, necesito que pongas las noticias y sepas todo lo que hay que saber sobre este ataque- le dijo Sherlock mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su abrigo

-¿Adonde vas?- le preguntó John

-Necesito más parches- contestó Sherlock dándose la vuelta

John bufó -¡Tu necesitas comida!-

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco -La digestión es una pérdida de tiempo y energía. Y necesito ambos para resolver un caso- dijo con aplomo mientras se ponía su bufanda

John rodó los ojos - _Antes_...- recalcó -...te podías dar el lujo de torturar tu cuerpo durante unos días por que no pasaba muy seguido...- Sherlock se dirigió hacia la puerta con John siguiéndolo de cerca -...pero ahora los casos se te amontonan y si sigues así...- Sherlock lo volteó a ver divertido, esperando a que completara su amenaza. John frunció el entrecejo -...tú mejor que nadie sabes qué le estás haciendo a tu cuerpo-

-Exacto John- le replicó con total seriedad -Lo sé. Y, aunque estoy de alguna forma halagado de que quieras cuidar de mis hábitos alimenticios, debes saber que mi cuerpo responde perfectamente bien a las exigencias de mi trabajo. NO olvides ver las noticias. Si necesitas apuntar algo importante hazlo-

Y con esas palabras salió de la habitación.


	2. El Departamento de Defensa

Media hora después, John y Sherlock iban hacia el edificio en cuestión. El doctor aprovechó el viaje para poner a su compañero al tanto de lo que decían los noticieros. No daban muchos detalles, ni siquiera decían el número de atacantes. La nota se reducía a dar el nombre de los fallecimientos corroborados y algunos comentarios de los testigos que vieron al helicóptero estrellarse. Al parecer aún no había una versión oficial sobre los hechos.

El auto que les había mandado Mycroft se detuvo a una calle del lugar. El conductor bajó y les abrió las puertas.

Al bajar vieron que toda la manzana había sido acordonada. Habían dos camiones de bomberos y al menos cinco patrullas.

Antes de entrar, sin embargo, Sherlock le hizo una seña al doctor para que lo siguiera.

Ambos rodearon el edificio. Sherlock tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Cuando llegaron al lado derecho del edificio le señaló a John en silencio los vidrios rotos y los numerosos casquillos que cubrían gran parte de la banqueta. Se inclinó en el suelo y tomó uno de ellos observándolo con cuidado, poniéndolo luego en su bolsillo. Llegaron de nuevo a la entrada principal del edificio e igualmente en silencio le señaló una pequeña mancha circular en el suelo. John observó como su amigo se agachaba y analizaba la pequeña mancha antes de seguir su camino hacia las puertas del edificio; donde Lestrade los estaba esperando. Se veía nervioso.

-No esperaba verte aquí, Lestrade- le dijo Sherlock como único saludo.

-Al parecer mi equipo ha llamado la atención del superintendente por nuestra gran cantidad de casos resueltos…- dijo lanzándoles una mirada divertida. John alzó ambas cejas -…así que éste bebe es mío- terminó con una nota de preocupación volteando a ver el edificio.

-Felicidades- respondió John llanamente

Lestrade sonrió a medias. Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y los tres entraron a lo que había sido el lobby.

John no pudo más que recordar los asaltos en Afganistán al ver a su alrededor los cuerpos chamuscados de al menos 20 personas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo. Un olor ocre se extendía por todo el lugar. Las paredes y los pilares que los rodeaban estaban cubiertos por agujeros de todos los tamaños. Jamás había visto tanta destrucción dentro de un edificio.

-Las cámaras de seguridad muestran el momento en que un hombre y una mujer entran al edificio, y comienzan por dispararle a los guardias…- Sherlock comenzó a rodear la escena, observando cuidadosamente las paredes, después comenzó a pasearse por entre los cuerpos, mientras el inspector los iba poniendo al tanto -…se activó la alarma y llegaron los refuerzos…- Lestrade se detuvo paseando la mirada por entre la enorme cantidad de cuerpos a su alrededor -…no fue suficiente. Subieron al ascensor, donde colocaron la bomba, y al parecer subieron por la escotilla y cortaron los cables, ya que ellos llegaron al techo mientras que el ascensor se vino abajo haciendo que la bomba explotara-

-¿Hay otros ascensores en el edificio?- preguntó Sherlock

-Sí, los de servicio- respondió -pero por lo de la bomba no es seguro usarlos, tendremos que ir por las escaleras-

-¿Esas sí son seguras?- comentó John irónico pensando en la larga subida

-Iremos por los ascensores- dijo Sherlock resuelto

-El edificio. no. es. estable.- remarcó el inspector lanzándole a Sherlock una mirada de advertencia

-Por supuesto que lo es- rebatió Sherlock observando los daños que había causado la bomba -no se dañaron las estructuras de soporte-

El inspector meneó la cabeza incrédulo. Luego alzó la vista.

-¿Estás seguro?- Tampoco le agradaba la idea de volver a subir todos esos escalones.

Sherlock le devolvió una mirada de impaciencia.

-Está bien- aceptó guiándolos hacia el ascensor que se encontraba en el ala izquierda del edificio.

-El helicóptero...- dijo Lestrade saliendo del ascensor y conduciéndolos por una hilera de pasillos -sobrevoló el ala derecha del edificio y disparó hacia una de las oficinas de éste piso-

Entraron a una destruida estancia, donde habían otros tres cuerpos, varias mesas y sillas volcadas en el suelo mojado. Sherlock se paseó por la habitación, observando los cuerpos y lo que había en el suelo, acercándose luego a la ventana, dándole la espalda y observando la habitación desde ese punto.

-Veamos el techo- dijo sin dar ninguna explicación.

Ahí se encontraron con un grupo de especialistas forenses que revisaban otros 10 cuerpos. John no podía creer que todo ese desastre hubiera sido causado por únicamente dos individuos. El grupo de especialistas se detuvo a una seña de Lestrade y se dedicaron a observar los movimientos del detective consultor.

Sherlock inspeccionó los cuerpos durante un momento.

-¿Donde cayó el helicóptero?- preguntó de pronto poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-A unas 6 manzanas de aquí- le respondió el inspector, mientras él y John lo seguían hacia el ascensor.

Ya fuera del edificio Lestrade guió el camino hacia su patrulla.

-Yo tomaré una taxi, gracias- dijo Sherlock

-No si quieres llegar hoy- le respondió Lestrade abriéndoles la puerta trasera.

-Iré caminando- replicó tercamente

-¿Seis manzanas?- le preguntó John frunciendo el entrecejo -Yo me voy en la patrulla- dijo metiéndose en la parte trasera de ésta.

-Sal de ahí, John- le ordenó

-Nos vemos allá, Sherlock- dijo éste sonriendo

Lestrade puso en marcha el motor

Sherlock inhaló profundamente cerrando los ojos; y apretando las manos en un puño soltó el aire bruscamente.

Sin decir ni una palabra se metió en la parte de atrás de la patrulla.

Aún así tardaron unos 10 minutos en llegar al banco donde había caído el helicóptero. Estaba irreconocible. Habían evacuado el edificio y cerrado las calles. Uno de sus lados estaba completamente destruido con el humo negro aún elevándose en espirales.

El helicóptero, al estrellarse se había introducido de tal forma que desde la calle sólo les era posible ver la cola de éste.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del edificio John miró hacia arriba -¿Hubieron... bajas?- preguntó

-Hasta donde sé, sólo se ha confirmado una- le respondió Lestrade -Unas 13 personas resultaron heridas, 4 de ellas de gravedad-

Entraron al edificio y se dirigieron hacia los ascensores. Lestrade presionó el numero 13 y esperaron a que se cerraran las puertas.

El helicóptero había quedado completamente destruido.

Sherlock sólo le dio un rápido vistazo dirigiéndose luego hacia la ventana, donde un bombero montado en una de esas grandes escaleras seguía echándole agua a los restos humeantes del piso.

John se acercó con cuidado al helicóptero.

-¿Cómo es posible que sobrevivieran a esto?-

-Vamos John, no estaban en el helicóptero cuando éste chocó- le respondió impacientemente su compañero sacando su teléfono celular.

Lestrade levantó las cejas sorprendido

-¿En donde estaban, entonces?- preguntó

Como toda respuesta Sherlock señaló hacia el edificio de enfrente y continuó tecleando rápidamente en su móvil. John y Lestrade se acercaron a la ventana; lo único que pudieron ver fue una ventana estrellada a la altura del décimo piso, más o menos a la mitad del edificio.

-¿Sherlock...?- comenzó a preguntar Lestrade

-No hay tiempo ahora para preguntas- lo interrumpió Sherlock bruscamente guardando su celular -Ve al edificio de enfrente y pídeles el video de seguridad del techo, o del lobby si no lo tienen. Estás buscando a tres sospechosos, no dos. Identifica a cada uno de los muertos y VERIFICA sus antecedentes, hay cuerpos que no deberían estar ahí. Mándame también el video de seguridad del Departamento de Defensa...-

El gemido proveniente de su celular lo interrumpió.

John rodó los ojos.

Lestrade alzó las cejas -Veo que aún no lo has cambiado- dijo

Sherlock sacó de nuevo su móvil y leyó el mensaje.

-Tenemos que irnos, John-

-¡Espera!- soltó Lestrade

Sherlock se volvió -¿Qué?- preguntó impaciente

-¿A qué te re...?-

-¡Que no deberían estar ahí!- lo interrumpió -Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. Vamos, John-

Bajaron del ascensor y echaron a correr a la calle a su izquierda donde los esperaba el mismo auto que los había llevado ahí.

-¿Iremos con tu hermano?- le preguntó John escéptico

-Necesito respuestas y su oficina no queda lejos- contestó.


	3. En la oficina de Mycroft

Mycroft no se encontraba en su oficina cuando llegaron. Así que los hicieron pasar a una estancia con cómodas sillas y una mesa de té para que lo esperaran.

No tardó mucho; apenas habían pasado siete minutos cuando apareció en la puerta. Sherlock no levantó la vista mientras éste tomaba asiento frente a ellos. **  
**

-¿Sabes qué es lo que detesto de todos los casos que tú me das?- le preguntó Sherlock apenas se hubo sentado.

Mycroft alzó una ceja

-Nunca me das la información completa- terminó Sherlock mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

John dejó escapar un pequeño bufido y sonrió. Ambos hermanos lo voltearon a ver.

-Lo siento- dijo rápidamente volteando a ver a Sherlock -pero... conozco la sensación- terminó, mordiéndose la lengua para no agregar " _yo ni siquiera se por qué estamos aquí"_

Sherlock se volvió hacia Mycroft ignorando a John.

-Fue una misión de rescate- dijo inclinándose ligeramente en su asiento -¿A quién podrían tener _cautivo_ en el mismísimo Departamento de Defensa?- preguntó, observando atentamente la reacción de su hermano.

Mycroft juntó sus manos.

-Mi posición en el gobierno...-

Sherlock soltó una exclamación de enojo -No, no te quieras excusar- dijo -El "no lo sé" no aplica para ti, Mycroft. ¡Quiero la verdad!-

Ambos se miraron.

-No puedo ayudarte- dijo al fin Sherlock desviando la mirada y poniéndose de pie -Incluso si quisiera, no me das los suficientes datos-

-Tienes más que suficientes para encontrarlos, estoy seguro-

-¿A quién _interrogaban_ en el Departamento de Defensa?-

Mycroft guardó silencio.

Sherlock se dirigió a la puerta.

John se puso de pie.

-Hay muchas cosas que no necesitas saber- le dijo Mycroft -Ni el mismo Ministro las conoce- soltó. Sherlock lo ignoró

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos -Has oído hablar de "Morfeo", supongo- dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos, y lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

-"Considerado por varios gobiernos como el hombre más peligroso en la Tierra"- recitó de inmediato Sherlock con una mueca divertida -Un... hacker. Siempre creí que el epíteto era exagerado-

-No lo es- dijo Mycroft con total seriedad -Sólo mira lo que DOS de sus hombres fueron capaces de hacer para rescatarlo-

Los tres guardaron silencio rememorando las escenas en el centro de Londres.

-¿Por qué llevarlo a las oficinas del Departamento de Defensa?- preguntó Sherlock después de un momento con verdadera curiosidad, regresando a su asiento. John se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla.

-Al parecer, Morfeo es sólo el líder actual de una poderosa organización criminal que lleva años existiendo- dijo Mycroft haciendo un pausa -En el Departamento de Defensa existe un... _equipo especial_ ; que se ha dedicado a perseguirlos durante años. Desde mucho antes de que yo llegara aquí- terminó señalando la amplia sala con la mano.

-Pues deberías cambiarlos- comentó John sonriendo -Al parecer no son muy efectivos-

Mycroft no hizo ningún comentario.

Sherlock fijó sus ojos en él y frunció el entrecejo al comprender -No tienes ningún poder sobre ellos- dijo lentamente -¿cómo es eso... posible?- preguntó desconcertado

-Son completamente independientes del estado- explicó Mycroft con calma

-¿Y aún así se encuentran en el Departamento de Defensa?- preguntó John asombrado

-Han prestado grandes servicios al país capturando a esos terroristas, y como dije, llevan mucho más tiempo aquí que nosotros- dijo incómodo -Ellos no se meten en nuestros asuntos, y nosotros no nos metemos en los suyos- terminó

-Hasta ahora- replicó Sherlock.

-¿Dos edificios destruidos y alrededor de 45 muertos?- respondió Mycroft -Creo que ya es hora de involucrar a nuestras fuerzas-

-Entonces, ¿quieres que atrapemos a esos tres terroristas, antes que ellos?-le preguntó John con una mueca

-No, John. Quiere que acabemos con esa organización criminal, para que ese "equipo especial" deje de existir, y mi hermano tenga por fin el control absoluto del Departamento de Defensa-


	4. Increíble!

Iban de regreso a su apartamento, de nuevo en el coche de Mycroft.

John había observado que su amigo mantenía las manos juntas y tenía una mirada distante, señales inequívocas de una profunda concentración. Por lo que había guardado silencio durante la mayor parte del trayecto. Sabiendo de antemano que a su amigo no le gustaba que lo distrajeran. Pero al ver que Sherlock se relajaba en su asiento, se sintió libre para preguntar.

-¿Cómo supiste que había sido una misión de rescate?-

-Era obvio- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la ventanilla.

John resopló.

-Para tí-

A Sherlock le brillaron los ojos -Puedes deducirlo, John ¿cuál fué la prioridad de los atacantes?-

John pensó replicar lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, pero al ver un asomo de sonrisa en las facciones de su amigo se sintió en una especie de prueba así que trató de esforzarse en responder a la pregunta, concentrándose en lo que había visto.

-La oficina- finalmente contestó

Sherlock asintió sonriendo volviéndose hacia él.

-Correcto. Éstos dos individuos, después de atacar el lobby, se abrieron paso hasta el techo del edificio- dijo rápidamente -si su único objetivo hubiera sido atacar bien pudieron haber tomado el helicóptero y haber salido de ahí sin ningún problema. Sin embargo sobrevolaron el edificio y dispararon contra una de las oficinas ¿la recuerdas, puedes verla en tu mente?- le preguntó de repente entrecerrando los ojos

John asintió despacio

-¿Puedes ver la pared opuesta a la ventana?- John frunció el entrecejo, no se había fijado en la pared, Sherlock se dio cuenta -Los impactos de bala cubrían toda la parte izquierda y toda la parte derecha, sin embargo el centro estaba intacto, cómo si por alguna razón hubieran evitado disparar ahí- explicó -¿Qué había en el centro de la habitación?- continuó Sherlock hablando rápidamente -La silla. Estaba volcada junto con las mesas a su alrededor y todo lo que se encontraba encima de ellas- Sherlock metió la mano en su abrigo sacando una bolsa de plástico con un electrodo y una jeringa rota pasándoselas a John para que las observara mientras el carro se detenía enfrente del número 221B y el chofer les abría la puerta. Ambos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a su apartamento.

-Juntando eso y el hecho de que en la entrada principal del edificio se encontraba una mancha reciente de sangre, de ésta mañana para ser más precisos, se puede deducir que hoy alrededor de las doce del día un hombre herido fué conducido a esas oficinas para ser interrogado y que poco menos de una hora después, llegaron dos de sus hombres para rescatarlo. El helicóptero no podría acercarse mucho al edificio por las aspas, así que el herido tuvo que haber saltado, sin embargo la distancia era grande, por lo tanto uno de los atacantes tuvo que haber saltado también sujeto por arnés y sujetarlo en el aire-

John se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras que Sherlock tomó de uno de sus estantes un voluminoso y viejo libro lleno de recortes de periódico y notas personales sobre crímenes pasados.

-¿Ambos saltaron y se sujetaron en el aire?- dijo John escéptico -Suena demasiado descabellado. Pudieron simplemente lanzarle un arnés o una cuerda al prisionero-

-Olvidas que los perseguían, John- le respondió Sherlock pasando las hojas del libro -Alguien llegó a la oficina y les estaba disparando. Le dieron al helicóptero ocasionando que éste perdiera combustible y se terminara estrellando. Ellos eran dos. Uno piloteando. ¿Y el otro? Si hubiera estado libre habría disparado contra el que los perseguía-

-¿Así que el prisionero y uno de los atacantes iban colgando del helicóptero?- preguntó John imaginándose la situación y recordando las instrucciones que había dado Sherlock a Lestrade -¿Y tú crees qué cayeron en el edificio frente al Banco Shad Anderson?-

Sherlock cerró el libro de golpe tomando la computadora de John del escritorio entornando los ojos.

-Sabemos que el helicóptero estaba a punto de estrellarse y que de nuestros tres sospechosos, dos de ellos iban colgando y uno seguía en el helicóptero- dijo tecleando rapidamente -También sabemos que ninguno murió en el choque. Es fácil deducir que los que estaban colgados aterrizaron en el techo de algún edificio. El que estaba en el helicóptero tuvo que saltar aferrándose a la cuerda que había salvado a sus compañeros. Y a juzgar por la ventana estrellada a mitad del edificio frente al banco podemos deducir que ahí fue donde el impulso lo llevó. Sus compañeros jalando de la cuerda lo subieron al techo y así salieron los tres de ahí- terminó Sherlock cerrando la computadora, poniéndose de pie y poniéndose su bufanda, preparándose para salir.

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos?- preguntó confundido John. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y no se sentía con ganas de salir de nuevo. Ese día se estaba haciendo muy largo...

-Necesito que tú te quedes aquí para recibir los videos de seguridad y los expedientes que te traerá Lestrade, yo necesito recabar más información- Y con esas últimas palabras salió de la habitación.

* * *

Al otro día John se despertó sobresaltado. Había dormido a trompicones, y todavía se sentía cansado pero al escuchar la puerta del cuarto de su compañero cerrarse salió a toda prisa de la cama, atinando a vestirse con lo primero que encontró.

Al llegar a la estancia vio a Sherlock que se preparaba un café en la cocina.

-¡Sherlock! Lestrade trajo los videos, ¡tienes que verlos!- casi le gritó llegando hasta él

John los había visto el día anterior después de darles una ojeada a los expedientes. Eran algo increíble, extraordinario...

-Veo que te quedaste hasta noche viéndolos- sonrió Sherlock

-Estaba esperándote- le respondió John rapidamente -¿A qué hora volviste por cierto?-

-Pasada la media noche-

-¿Pudiste encontrar información?-

-Desde luego. Han estado muy activos. La información sobra. Lo difícil es encontrar a la persona indicada que te diga donde encontrarla-

-¿Un hacker?-

Sherlock asintió.

-Muestrame los videos-

-¡Oh, Tienes que verlos!- exclamo John dirigiéndose a la salita -Pasa todo demasiado rápido... jamás había visto habilidades semejantes- continuó con los ojos muy abiertos. Había visto los videos cuatro veces y seguía sin salir de su asombro. Sherlock lo miró divertido y lo siguió hasta el sofá. John abrió su laptop, el disco seguía adentro, cargó el video y se lo mostró a su compañero de departamento.

John observaba cuidadosamente la reacción de Sherlock, que observó el video de seguridad del lobby con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Sherlock lo volvió a repetir dos veces sin decir nada y cuando terminó, John le puso el video de seguridad del techo del edificio frente al banco. Al observarlo Sherlock bufó enojado.

- _Uno_ \- murmuró -Sólo fué _uno_ el que salvó al del helicóptero-

John rodó los ojos. Después de todo lo que habían visto ¿lo que le molestaba era haberse equivocado en su teoría?

-¿Dónde está el video del techo del Departamento de Defensa y el de la oficina?- preguntó Sherlock

-Lestrade dijo que no hay cámaras de video ahí-

El detective juntó las manos con la mirada perdida, pensando.

John volvió a poner los videos y los miró de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza incredulamente. La velocidad a la que se movían era asombrosa, así como su agilidad y fuerza. Jamás había visto nada parecido. Les ganaban y por mucho a los acróbatas chinos a los que se habían enfrentado hacia unos meses.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira Sherlock, cómo toma la escopeta!- se movían tan rápido que tenia que ver el video cuadro por cuadro para apreciar todos sus movimientos.

Sherlock empujó con impaciencia la laptop que John quería pasarle.

-La verdad es que no esperaba menos- dijo Sherlock sin apenas mover los labios.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó John frunciendo el entrecejo -¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ésto es increíble!-

Sherlock sacó una memoria de los bolsillos de su abrigo y se la pasó a John.

-Ayer me estuve documentando. Ésto no es lo más increíble que han hecho, simplemente es lo más "público"-

John la colocó en su computadora y abrió los archivos. Eran un sinnúmero de noticias de enfrentamientos, robos, ataques cibernéticos, balaceras, etc., en donde los sospechosos huían con singular habilidad. Hablaban de persecuciones sobre los techos de las casas y evasiones increíbles. En la mayoría se desconocía a los atacantes, pero había algunas notas en donde el principal sospechoso era el personaje llamado "Morfeo" junto otro nombre que se repetía mucho, "Trinity".

Sherlock tenía razón, habían estado muy activos. Y no sólo en el Reino Unido, ni siquiera en Europa; a juzgar por las pequeñas notas recopiladas habían hecho de las suyas por todo el mundo.

John volteó a ver a Sherlock, que seguía con las manos juntas y la mirada perdida.

¿Cómo rayos podrían ellos terminar con esa organización criminal?


	5. El Nabuconodosor

Neo, Trinity, Morfeo y Tank se encontraban sentados en silencio alrededor de la mesa.

Llevaban casi media hora sin hablar. Sus platos estaban intactos. Ninguno sentía mucha hambre a pesar de no haber probado bocado desde la tarde del día anterior.

Hacía tan sólo 24 horas se habían sentado a esa misma mesa junto con el hermano mayor de Tank, Dozer, el pequeño Mouse, Apock, Switch y Cypher. Habían comido y bromeado juntos. Sin saber que en unas cuántas horas Cypher los traicionaría a todos, ocasionando la muerte del pequeño Mouse, jalando los cables de Switch y Apock, disparándole a Dozer y a Tank, y entregándoles a Morfeo a los agentes.

Estuvieron a punto de perderlo todo, pero al final Tank pudo matar al traidor a pesar de estar herido.

Neo y Trinity habían logrado rescatar a Morfeo. Y aún más, Neo había destruido al agente Smith. Comprendiendo al fin que él era el Elegido. A pesar de que en ese mismo momento estaban siendo atacados por centinelas. A los que lograron detener en el último momento con el impulso electromagnético.

¡Habían logrado lo imposible!

Pero era una victoria amarga.

En un sólo día habían perdido a la mitad de la tripulación del Nabucodonosor.

Ahora, en silencio, cada uno de ellos sabía que necesitaban regresar a Zion inmediatamente.

Para que pudieran atender apropiadamente la herida de Tank, para dar cuenta de los cinco cuerpos que ahora cubrían un extremo de la cubierta principal y para dar la noticia de que "El Elegido" había sido por fin encontrado.

Sin embargo, el ataque de los centinelas los había dejado varados; sin radio y sin propulsores. Y al haber utilizado ya su pulso electromagnético se encontraban vulnerables ante cualquier otro posible ataque.

Morfeo miró largamente a sus hombres; todos estaban cansados y tristes, él mismo se sentía así. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza tratando de despejarse un poco de los tristes pensamientos que lo inundaban. No podían quedarse así. No ahora que por fin habían encontrado al Elegido. Se lo debían a Switch, Apock, Dozer y al pequeño Mouse. Debían salir de ahí...

-Volveremos a la Matrix- dijo Morfeo rompiendo el silencio.

Los demás lo voltearon a ver sin decir nada.

-Necesitamos contactar al "Logos" para que nos saquen de aquí-

-No sabemos si están en la Matrix o no- replicó Trinity en voz baja

-Aún cuando estuvieran en la Matrix, no tenemos comunicadores, sería cómo buscar una aguja en un pajar- dijo Tank con voz ronca -Podríamos tardar días-

-Tendremos que buscarlos... y esperar- dijo Morfeo -No tenemos otra opción-

-¿El Logos?- preguntó Neo, a nadie en particular

-Es otra nave- le respondió Trinity que estaba sentada frente a él -Comandada por Niobe. Si están en la Matrix podríamos darles nuestra ubicación, para que vinieran por nosotros y nos ayudaran a reparar la nave-

Neo asintió, y levantó la mirada. En el momento en que la vio a los ojos se dio cuenta de que no habían estado ni un momento a solas desde el día anterior. Se la habían pasado revisando la nave, lo que funcionaba, lo que podía repararse y lo que había que remplazar.

Ahora, al verla, una sensación cálida le recorrió el cuerpo, reconfortándolo.

-Bien- dijo Morfeo zanjando la cuestión -Dos irán a la Matrix. Cada quien buscará en una sección diferente. Uno se quedará para monitorear a los centinelas y ayudarle a Tank. Nos iremos rotando cada tres horas- dijo y después de una pausa agregó -No llamen la atención, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos ante los agentes-

Los otros asintieron. Sintiéndose mejor ahora que había un plan.


	6. El inicio de un largo día

Eran casi las once del día y Sherlock seguía en el sofá con la mirada ausente. John se encontraba observándolo, ya completamente vestido. Estaba resuelto a no dejar solo a su compañero en éste caso, así que después del desayuno había telefoneado al hospital para avisar que en los proximos días era posible que no llegara a cubrir su turno. Lo cual no le supuso mayor problema. Desde que su nombre salía en las noticias casi tan seguido como el de su amigo se le trataba como a una especie de celebridad. Al pequeño hospital le convenía tener al doctor Watson ya que atraía pacientes curiosos que querían conocer al compañero del afamado detective.

Sin embargo, al ver que su amigo no tenía planes inmediatos de moverse, John se procuró los tres expedientes traídos por Lestrade y comenzó a leer, tomando nota de los puntos más importantes de cada uno.

_Aaron Lodge, 30 años. Miembro de la Fuerza Pública de la Policía Metropolitana. En la mañana del ataque se encontraba trabajando en Northampton, reportó un disturbio en _el "Barratts_ " una fábrica de zapatos abandonada. Dos horas después, su cuerpo fué encontrado en el techo del Ministerio de Defensa en Londres.  
_

_Randall Wells, 37 años. Taxista. También se encontraba trabajando en los alrededores de Northampton. Su carro fué hallado en las puertas de la fábrica, su cuerpo en la oficina del Ministerio de Defensa.  
_

_Cedric Murray, 28 años. Guardia de Seguridad. Trabajaba en la fábrica. Su cuerpo se hallaba también en la oficina del Ministerio de Defensa.  
_

John arrugó el entrecejo releyendo sus notas. Dos puntos saltaban a la vista. Ninguno guardaba relación alguna con el Ministerio de Defensa, apesar de que sus cuerpos fueron encontrados ahí, y...

-Todos se encontraban en el _"Barratts"_ \- terminó Sherlock

John dió un respingo y volteó a ver a su compañero, quien le observaba sonriendo. Todavía le seguía sorprendiendo la velocidad en la que Sherlock pasaba de _modo apático_ a estado _alerta._

-¿Ya tenemos un plan?- preguntó John, reconociendo el brillo en su mirada.

Sherlock sonrió y se puso de pie de un salto

-Vamos, John- dijo poniéndose su abrigo y su bufanda, dirigiéndose a la puerta -Tendremos un día ocupado-

John se apresuró a seguirlo por las escaleras y hacia la calle donde vió sorprendido a un joven que al parecer los estaba esperando, recargado en un Land Rover. Al ver a Sherlock se enderezó rápidamente y le hizo entrega de las llaves del auto.

-Gracias, Scotty- dijo Sherlock metiéndose en el asiento del conductor. El muchacho le hizo un saludo con la mano y dio media vuelta, alejándose a paso rápido.

-¿Scotty?- preguntó John metiéndose en el auto.

-Trabaja en la Enterprise- explicó Sherlock poniendo en marcha el motor.

-¿La agencia de autos? ¿ _Nosotros te recogemos_?- John hizo una mueca

-Ayer reservé el auto-

-¿Adonde vamos Sherlock?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-A Northamton- contestó

-¿La fábrica?-

Sherlock asintió -El lugar donde Morfeo fué hecho prisionero-

John asintió distraidamente.

-¿Qué esperas encontrar ahí?- finalmente preguntó

-Información- respondió Sherlock llanamente. Sin embargo, al ver ver que Jonh ponía los ojos en blanco, se vió forzado a añadir -Debes recordar que nosotros estamos en contra de ambos bandos. Antes de _proceder_ contra los terroristas, debemos conocer mejor a éstos agentes a los que mi hermano no puede controlar- dijo con una media sonrisa -Y por lo tanto, necesitamos entender cuál es el papel que jugaron los tres civiles en todo ésto. Es claro que los agentes se los llevaron al edificio. ¿Pero con que propósito? Quiza la respuesta esté en la fábrica-

John alzó una ceja, dubitativo.

-¿ _Proceder_ contra los terroristas?- preguntó. El tono que había usado su compañero daba por sentado que ya había un plan para "proceder" en contra de ellos.

Sherlock se permitió ignorar el camino durante un pequeño momento para tratar de leer la expresión de Jonh, volviendo luego la mirada hacia la poca transitada avenida.

-Estás nervioso- No era una pregunta. John frunció el entrecejo. No quería admitir que lo estaba. Decidió ignorar el comentario.

Llegaron a Northampton después de un viaje de casi dos horas. Sherlock se estacionó a una cuadra de la fábrica, y comenzó a estudiar los alrededores. John lo veía murmurar para sí mientras sus ojos frenéticos vagaban de la banqueta a las paredes, buscando algo que no parecía encontrar. John había esperado ver el taxi abandonado, pero no había ni rastros de él. Supuso que Scotland Yard se lo había llevado. Tendrían que pedirle a Lestrade los informes

Finalmente entraron a la vieja fábrica. Sherlock sonrió al ver la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo. Le gustaba el polvo. El polvo era elocuente.

Se agachó para poder distinguir las diferentes y numerosas pisadas y huellas en el suelo. Sin embargo una repentina nube de desconcierto pasó sobre sus ojos. Avanzó unos pasos y luego volvió a retroceder con los ojos casi pegados al suelo.

John se encontraba detrás de él, observando silenciosamente sus movimientos.

De repente, Sherlock se puso de pie, cuan largo era. Dándose la vuelta se encontró con la mirada interrogativa de John. Durante un segundo se vieron sin decir nada, y luego Sherlock volvió luego a ponerse en cuclillas con una mirada de profundo desconcierto.

-John- lo llamó Sherlock, apenas alzando la voz -Ven a ver éstas huellas-

John se acercó, un poco preocupado por la actitud de su amigo. Y se inclinó sobre la hilera de huellas que le mostraba Sherlock.

-Mira, ¿vez éstas marcas en la suela?- le dijo Sherlock señalándole las huellas en el polvo -¿el tacón? ¿La ligera inclinación de la punta, y la misma punta redondeada?-

John asintió despacio, no veía las marcas de la suela, pero se contentó con distinguir las puntas redondeadas.

-Ve siguiendo las huellas- le dijo señalandoselas. Durante un momento John no supo a lo que se refería. Pero luego, notó que las puntas eran ahora marcadamente cuadradas. John arrugó el entrecejo y volvió sobre sus pasos. Fué siguiendo las huellas, y vió que efectivamente, casi de un paso a otro, las huellas cambiaban de tener punta redondeada a una punta cuadrada. Y aún más, se dió cuenta que la distancia entres las huellas también cambiaba. Primero las distancias eran cortas, lo que indicaba un caminar cauteloso, y después considerablemente largas. Lo que hablaba de un caminar seguro o como si tuviera prisa.

John alzó la mirada y volteó a ver a su compañero.

-¿Qué significa ésto?-

Sherlock se puso de pie y cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir casi inmediatamente.

-Estoy seguro de que las primeras huellas le pertenecen al guardia de seguridad, pero...- su ceño se hizo más pronunciado. Después de un pequeño momento de duda sacudió levemente la cabeza y le hizo una seña a John para que continuaran.

Recorrieron toda la fábrica.

En uno de los baños habían encontrado huellas de pelea. Paredes destrozadas, escombros en todos lados, John supuso que ahí habían apresado a "Morfeo".

En otro habían encontrado huellas claras de balaceras y de que al menos había habido un muerto.

Sherlock fué observándolo todo, poniendo atención especial en las huellas del suelo.

Después de recorrer todo el edificio, regresaron a Londres.

John no quería distraer a Sherlock con sus preguntas, por lo que el viaje de regreso se realizó en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba buscando compañías que rentaran autos en Londres y encontré una que se llama "Enterprise". No pude resistir el poner a Scotty trabajando ahí!


	7. Scotland Yard

Al llegar a Londres, sin embargo, no se dirigieron directamente al 221 B de la calle Baker. John se sorprendió al ver que Sherlock se estacionaba frenta a la Nueva Scotland Yard, en donde entraron ya familiarizados con el lugar, hasta la oficina del Detective Inspector _Gregory Lestrade._

El detective se encontraba detrás de una montaña de documentos apilados en su escritorio, los informes de los últimos casos que habían cerrado con la ayuda del detective consultor. Siempre era un dolor de cabeza llenar los formularios y tratar de explicar como habían sido resueltos los casos, evitando al mismo tiempo mencionar los curiosos métodos que utilizaba Sherlock. Y cómo el papeleo se le iba juntando cada vez más, había decidido terminar al menos con los de la semana pasada.

Al abrirse la puerta de su oficina Lestrade levantó los ojos, sorprendiéndose de verlos ahí.

-Lestrade- comenzó Sherlock apenas hubo entrado, saltándose los saludos y cortesías -necesito diez cámaras espía-

Tanto el inspector, como John observaron fijamente a Sherlock. El detective tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Después de unos segundos se aclaró la garganta; sabía que Sherlock no estaba bromeando, así que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle si hablaba en serio.

-Estoy seguro de que sabes la cantidad de problemas en los que me metería por _intentar_ autorizarte _una_ \- le dijo completamente serio -¿diez?- meneó la cabeza incrédulo -son todos los que tenemos en existencia, al menos aquí en la jefatura-

-Lo sé- contestó Sherlock llanamente.

...

-Y no me dirás para que los necesitas- No era una pregunta. Sherlock observó brevemente el rostro de Lestrade

-Te los devolveré en 48 horas- le aseguró.

Lestrade soltó un resoplido sarcástico. Sherlock alzó una ceja.

-Puedo conseguirte 5- dijo finalmente el detective -y sería extraofi... -

-Necesito los 10- lo interrumpió Sherlock

Lestrade suspiró frustrado.

Después de unos momentos se puso lentamente de pie y acomodó distraidamente algunos de los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-Muy bien- dijo, decidiéndose de pronto y mirándolos con un asomo de sonrisa -Si no te las doy me quedaré semanas preguntándome qué hubieras hecho con ellas. Cinco minutos- dijo y salió de su oficina.

John volteó a ver a Sherlock.

-¿A qué va todo ésto?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

El detective consultor se tomó su tiempo para responder

-Hay dos cosas que no entiendo, John- dijo, sin voltearlo a ver

-Las huellas misteriosas- asintió John pensativamente

Sherlock lo volteó a ver entre exasperado y molesto a la vez.

-¿"Las huellas misteriosas"?- preguntó despectivamente -¿En serio?-

John se sonrojó un poco; cierto, quizá era demasiado temprano para pensar en un título para su blog.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con las cámaras?- le preguntó John tratando de retomar la conversación, Sherlock, sin embargo permaneció en silencio. Jonh puso los ojos en blanco.

-No volveré a interrumpirte- le dijo con sorna

En ese momento Lestrade regresó con dos bolsas de plástico negras.

-Cámaras- dijo levantando la bolsa pequeña en la mano izquierda -Monitores- dijo levantando la bolsa grande de la derecha -Tienes 24 horas Sherlock-

Sherlock asintió, tomó las bolsas y salió de la oficina.

John dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de seguirlo.

Se volvió desde la puerta para despedirse de Lestrade.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo, y volteando a ver la montaña de papeles en su escritorio añadió con una sonrisa -Que te diviertas-

Lestrade esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Igualmente- dijo al escuchar el familiar llamado de Sherlock, proveniente del piso de abajo:

-¡JOHN!-

El doctor sonrió y con un último movimiento de mano se despidió de Lestrade, dirigiéndose hacia donde su impaciente amigo lo esperaba.

-¿Adonde vamos?- preguntó de nuevo en el auto, mientras Sherlock terminaba de subirse y abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

-A conseguir refuerzos- dijo mientras revisaba el contenido de la bolsa de plástico negra. Finalizada la revisión de las cámaras y los monitores, y aparentemente satisfecho con sus observaciones, arrancó el coche y manejó hacia las calles más pobres de Londres.

-Lindo vecindario- remarcó John con las cejas alzadas.

Se estacionaron enfrente de una casa que parecía abandonada, a la que ambos se encaminaron en cuanto salieron del coche. Sherlock entró sin necesidad de forzar la puerta, John iba detrás un poco tenso. Llegaron a una habitación amplia, que de tener muebles bien podría haber sido una espaciosa sala. Sólo habían dos puertas, una por donde habían entrado y otra exactamente enfrente de ellos, de donde se escucharon pasos apresurados aproximándose a la habitación.

-Soy yo- dijo Sherlock apenas levantando la voz.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente, y ante la sorpresa de John, entró casi corriendo un muchacho de no más de 13 años, sucio y andrajoso pero visiblemente emocionado.

-¡Señor Sherlock!- exclamó patinando para detenerse en el centro de la habitación donde en posición de firmes le hizo un saludo militar.

Sherlock se adelantó hacia el muchacho.

-Descansa- le dijo, haciendo que el muchacho bajara el brazo -¿Donde está Joe?- preguntó

-Me dejó el puesto por hoy, señor- le dijo el muchacho con voz firme, y después de un breve titubeo añadió -tenía que verse con alguien-

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo y escrutó el rostro del chico, temiendo que su mejor hombre hubiera recaído en las drogas. El muchacho le sostuvo la mirada, aunque se ruborizó un poco.

-¿Tu hermana?- soltó de repente Sherlock un tanto confundido, el chiquillo sonrió.

-Oh- Sherlock relajó el rostro y sacó una pequeña libreta y un pluma de su abrigo.

-Habría jurado que no reuniría el coraje suficiente para hablarle a tu hermana- comentó mientras escribía rápida y pulcramente 10 direcciones, una tras otra

-Si bueno, fué ella quien se le aventó- dijo el muchcho encogiéndose de hombros

Sherlock arrancó una hoja y se la dió al muchacho.

-Necesito que vayan inmediatamente a éstas 10 direcciones, en parejas y sin riesgos- le dio también la pequeña bolsa de plástico con las cámaras -Son cámaras espia. Se ponen como broches, que las oculten como mejor puedan-

Jhon observaba con el entrecejo furncido. Justo en el instante en el que la mano del chiquillo se cerraba sobre la bolsa de plástico que contenía las 10 únicas cámaras espía con las que contaba Scotland Yard, John tuvo el horrible impulso de arrebatársela, pero el momento pasó y el doctor se arrepintió de desconfiar en los ayudantes de Sherlock. En incontables ocasiones habían demostrado una gran lealtad hacia su amigo, y el hecho de que él confiara en ellos debería ser suficiente.

-Se lo reparten equitativamente- dijo Sherlock mientras le entregaba un sobre -Y... envíale mis felicitaciones a tu hermana-dijo después de un ligerísimo titubeo.

El chiquillo hizo un saludo militar, se dió la vuelta y echó a correr fuera de la habitación. El temor de que el chiquillo se robara las cámaras de Lestrade se borró por completo, pero lo reemplazó una extraña inquietud.

-Es muy peligroso, Sherlock- dijo John sin quitar la vista de donde había salido el muchacho -Debiste advertirles...-

-Lo saben- le contestó Sherlock dirigiéndose hacia la salida -No los mandaría en parejas de no ser así-

John no se veía muy convencido.

-Los estaremos monitoreando- agregó Sherlock tranquilizadoramente.

Una vez en el auto John preguntó -¿Qué son esas direcciones?-

-Posibles puntos de encuentro para los terroristas- contestó Sherlock poniendo en marcha el motor

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?-

-Buscando patrones en sus anteriores incursiones. Siempre han evitado las carreteras o avenidas principales. Así cómo las provincias rurales... prefieren lugares abandonados, pero dentro de grandes ciudades-

-El Ministerio de Defensa está en el White Hall- le recordó John

- _Esa_ fue una _obvia_ excepción John, tenían que rescatar a su líder-

John guardó silencio.

-¿Los podremos encontrar en 24 horas?-

Sherlock guardó silencio.

* * *

-Entonces...- John se recargó en la mesa, observando los rápidos y precisos movimientos con los que Sherlock acomodaba los monitores y cables con los que observarían a sus hombres en la mesa del 221B de la calle Baker

-¿Esperas que sigan en Londres, después de haber atacado el Ministerio de Defensa (uno de los lugares más resguardados de Inglaterra) y de rescatar a su líder de un interrogatorio? Son una organización internacional después de todo- Sherlock le dirigió una rápida mirada, antes de seguir con lo suyo -Yo me hubiera ido de aquí tan pronto como fuera posible-

Sherlock asintió -Eso sería lo más lógico- dijo -Sin embargo, hay indicios de que al menos uno de ellos sigue en Londres. Y si lo miras desde su punto de vista, quizá sea lo mejor- Ante la cara de desconcierto de Jonh, Sherlock se permitió una mueca divertida -Los agentes que los persiguen operan también internacionalemente. A éstas horas estarán perdiendo su tiempo buscándolos en los lugares más recónditos del mundo, mientras ellos siguen aquí, esperando a que las aguas se calmen un poco para salir de Inglaterra-

John frunció el entrecejo pensativo

-¿A qué indicios te refieres?-

-Su vestimenta no es muy común. Y en los barrios bajos llama mucho la atención. Es inevitable que las lenguas hablen ¡Ya está!- dijo al terminar de conectar el último de los monitores e irlos prendiendo uno a uno. John sintió un vuelco en el estomago al ver las imágenes que se empezaban a formar. Acercó una de las sillas y se sentó.


	8. Los refuerzos

El chiquillo se alejó corriendo con la bolsa en una mano y la hoja con las direcciones en la otra. Se había guardado el sobre dentro de la camisa.

Se fue escurriendo por entre callejuelas hasta llegar al parque. Conocía muy bien a su hermana, y sabía que sin importar los planes que hubiera hecho Joe, ella lo habría arrastrado al parque para sentarse al borde del lago. Cuando se iba aproximando comenzó a gritar

-¡JOE! ¡Hey Joe!-

No quería pillarlos desprevenidos… en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Se estremeció ante la idea de verlos... _besándose_.

-¡Joe!- llamó cuando estaba más cerca y podía ver las figuras de dos personas que se voltearon a verlo. Como lo supuso, sentados a la orilla del lago.

-¿Y tú que diablos estás haciendo aquí Tim?- le gritó Joe poniéndose de pie. Joe tenía unos veintitantos años, pero no era mucho más alto que Tim.

-Espero que sea importante- Nena lo fulminó con la mirada

-Tengo órdenes del señor Sherlock- dijo rápidamente entregándole la hoja con las direcciones. Joe, la miró ávidamente

-Dijo que fuéramos en parejas- Joe levantó la mirada, sólo iban en parejas cuando la situación era en verdad peligrosa -Y pinchados- agregó Tim levantando la bolsa con las cámaras. Joe casi le arranca la bolsa de las manos.

-¡Vaya!- soltó, mientras examinaba las camaritas

-Se ponen como broches, dijo-

Nena se acercó curiosa y se asomó también a la bolsa, mientras Tim se sacaba el sobre de la camisa y se lo daba a Joe, quien lo abrió y se rascó la cabeza -Debe ser importante- dijo y se volteó rápidamente hacia el niño.

-Avísale a Pete, que traiga a sus hombres. Y te regresas a casa- remarcó.

Tim frunció el entrecejo -Quiero ir-

-No- le dijo rotundamente su hermana -Te quiero en la casa-

Tim abrió la boca para protestar, pero su hermana lo agarró firmemente del brazo y le lanzó _la mirada._

Tim cerró la boca. Sabía que no le iba a servir de nada discutir, así que se alejó refunfuñando. Su hermana era mucho mayor que él, se llevaban como por 15 años... y por experiencia sabía que era mejor escucharla. Ella siempre lo cuidaba, pero a veces demasiado.

Joe observó en silencio como se marchaba el pequeño Tim, después se volvió hacia Nena resignado, esforzándose en aparentar tranquilidad -¿Puedes avisarle a Theo?- Nena asintió y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se reunieron con rapidez, a pesar de que nunca se habían juntado todos en un mismo lugar. Se podía sentir la emoción en el aire. Joe tardó unos diez minutos en organizarlos por parejas y ponerse de acuerdo sobre las direcciones a las que irían pero tardaron otros veinticinco minutos en acomodarse las mentadas camaritas.

...

Sherlock observaba fijamente los monitores. John se encontraba en el sofá con su computadora en el regazo, escribiendo en su blog sobre el último caso resuelto. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas hacia el reloj y hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Le parecía increíble que Sherlock, que siempre se quejaba de estar muerto de aburrimieto, pudiera pasar tanto tiempo pegado a los monitores. John había hecho un esfuerzo en mantenerse atento durante las primeras tres horas de vigilancia. Después, sus descansos para ir a tomar té fueron haciéndose cada vez más prolongados, hasta que cansado de pretender, se había tumbado en el sofá con la computadora en las manos.

Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. John dejó de lado su computadora y fue a la cocina buscando algo para cenar. Sherlock seguía observando los monitores. John lo observaba de reojo mientras preparaba sandwiches para los dos.

-¿No crees que deberías darles un descanso?-

Sherlock no pareció escucharlo. John soltó un suspiro, colocó un par de sandwiches en un plato poniéndolo cerca de la mesa.

Pensaba retirarse a ver algo de tele, pero se detuvo al escuchar una rápida inhalación por parte de Sherlock.

-¿Qué sucede?-

* * *

Trinity caminaba con su andar rápido y seguro por las callejuelas de Londres. Tenían el tiempo en su contra, debían contactar al Logos de inmediato. Pero su capitana Niobe, a diferencia de Morfeo que se había dedicado durante años a buscar al Elegido, no entraba a la Matrix si podía evitarlo.

Y aún si entraba, tenían muy pocas probabilidades de dar con ella; tenía al menos dos docenas de casas de seguridad tan sólo en Londres... no digamos en el Reino Unido. Y Trinity debía revisarlas todas.

De pronto una llamada rompió el silencio, Trinity sacó rápidamente su celulary se lo puso en la oreja.

-¿Si?- preguntó tensa. Del otro lado del teléfono Morfeo habló -Ve a tu salida-

Trinity se tensó.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-No te preocupes, sólo... _tienes_ que ver algo-

Trinity echó a correr. Al llegar a la esquina, se metió a la casa que por el momento estaba vacía. Un teléfono sonó en la cocina. Ella se apresuró a contestarlo e involuntariamente cerro los ojos cuando sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecía de la Matrix. Cuando abrió los ojos Morfeo estaba removiendo el cable conectado a su cabeza y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó de nuevo

Morfeo sonrió sin decirle nada, sólo señaló hacia los monitores. Trinity se acercó con el entrecejo fruncido. Y observó la encriptada información de la Matrix, sin saber que es lo que querían que viera. Tanto Morfeo como Tank la miraban expectantes. Y entonces lo vió. Neo estaba en un gran lote baldío de Norte América. Pero, ¿qué rayos es lo que estaba haciendo? Estaba... ¿volando?


	9. Dentro de la casa

-¿Sherlock?-

John no recibió respuesta alguna. El detective no apartaba la mirada de la pequeña pantalla del extremo izquierdo de la mesa. Lentamente una sonrisa fue cruzando su rostro. John se aproximó a los monitores, y siguiendo la mirada de su colega vio la figura que había llamado la atención del detective, frunció el entrecejo al verla correr hacia la casa que se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos.

* * *

Joe se encontraba sentado en la esquina de Ainger Road y Meadowbank con espaldas al parque. Estaba en una posición muy incomoda, pero temía que si se acomodaba fuera a quedarse dormido.

Había elegido esa esquina envuelta en sombras por que desde ahí podía observar incluso las calles laterales a la casa que le había tocado vigilar. La cual se encontraba alumbrada por las farolas.

Había mandado apenas hacia unos minutos a su pareja por algo para cenar, cuando notó la figura de una mujer recortada contra la luz de una farola. Venía corriendo con una gabardina de cuero ondeando tras ella. Joe se tensó en su sitió sin atreverse a cambiar de posición. Bajó rápidamente la mirada para asegurarse de que tenía la camarita bien posicionada para captar a la mujer que ahora entraba a toda velocidad a la casa desocupada.

Ninguna luz se prendió ni hubo señales de vida de ningún tipo; tampoco había señales de que alguien viniera tras ella. Joe no sabía que se suponía que debía hacer. No quería quedar mal ante el señor Sherlock ¿Debería acercarse a ver lo que ocurría? ¿o simplemente permanecer ahí sentado hasta que volviera a salir?

Dudando, se puso lentamente de pie. Era después de todo un trabajo de vigilancia, ¿no? De qué serviría haberla visto entrar, si no veía que hacía. No se animaba, sin embargo, a dar el primer paso. _  
_

Quizá solamente empeoraría las cosas si se acercaba. Sin embargo, dudaba que tanto problema con las camaritas hubiera sido sólo para tener el video de una mujer corriendo y entrando a una casa... ¿o sí?Con los trabajos que le encargaba el detective nunca se sabía.

Se mantuvo completamente quieto durante unos segundos, luego echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Su pareja aún no venía. Se mordió inconscientemente el labio. No quería meterse en problemas. Aunque... eso sólo pasaría si notaban su presencia. Se decidió a acercarse un poco más a la casa. Quizás podría rodearla y entrar por detrás. ¿Qué le diría el señor Sherlock? _Ingeniatelas_ le diría.

* * *

Sherlock sacó su teléfono en el momento en que Trinity entraba a la casa. Comenzó a escribir un mensaje con dedos ágiles y rápidos.

-Sherlock- lo llamó John cuando notó que el de la cámara se había puesto de pie.

Sherlock se volvió hacia él. John se tensó cuando notó que la cámara se estaba acercando lentamente a la casa.

-Joe- murmuró Sherlock observando atentamente la pantalla frunciendo el entrecejo. Se puso rápidamente de pie, tomó su abrigo y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Mantenme informado- gritó mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

John se sentó en la silla vacía de Sherlock y se acercó más a la pantalla. La cámara se seguía aproximando a la casa. A John lo alivió un poco notar que lo hacía por las sombras, alejándose prudentemente de la luz emitida por las farolas.

John le escribió un rápido mensaje al detective:

[está rodeando la casa por la calle meadowbank]

John siguió observando atentamente lo que ocurría en la pantalla. Olvidando completamente que se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, trataba de regular su respiración para hacer el menor ruido posible.

* * *

Joe se escurría silencioso por entre la cerca del jardín. Las luces estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba ningún sonido proveniente del interior. Ésto lo ponía aún más nervioso al no saber en que parte de la casa podrían estar o cuántas personas podrían haber. Sin embargo, se siguió acercando, hasta poder asomarse a la ventana de la cocina. No había nadie ahí.

Esforzándose en no hacer ningún ruido abrió la ventana que daba al jardín y se introdujo silenciosamente con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza.

Se quedó quieto un momento, pero no se escuchaba ningún sonido, así que avanzó por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al comedor... nada. Siguió avanzando por la sala y el recibidor, lenta y cautamente. Pero al parecer no había nadie ahí. Le asaltó de pronto el temor de que quizá lo hubieran visto y lo estuvieran acechando, o quizás la mujer ni siquiera se había quedado en la casa, si no que había salido por el jardín. ¡Podría ser que ni siquiera fuera a ella a la que tenía que estar observando! Con éstas y otras mil dudas que le asaltaban fue subiendo las escaleras. Suponiendo que, ya que había entrado a la casa, tendría que asegurarse de que no había nadie ahí antes de salir de nuevo.

* * *

John fue siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Al menos los que podía ver ya que por lo que veía las cámaras no eran de visión nocturna.

Los mensajes eran cortos.

[está en el jardín. sin movimiento]

[entró a la cocina. no hay nada]

[planta baja libre]

[nada en el primer piso]

[ático pequeño, sin nada]

[parece buscar algo]

[oh el sótano, pero no hay]

[está saliendo de nuevo]

[regresó a su esquina. su pareja lo estaba buscando. se ve enojado]

* * *

Sherlock se detuvo pensando. Ella era uno de ellos. Definitivamente era ella la del video. ¿qué buscaba? ¿A donde había ido?

Rápidamente tecleó un nuevo mensaje y lo envió a su hermano. Sus hombres ya no serían necesarios.

Su respuesta fue casi inmediata.

[Que no se repita. Sabes que no aprecio las falsas alarmas. M.H.]

Sherlock apretó los dientes. Esperaba mensaje semejante. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que odiaba tener que pedirle apoyo a su hermano, se recordó que era él o Lestrade. Y no pensaba dejar que el Detective Inspector se acercara a aquellos terroristas si podía evitarlo. Ni John, ya que estaba en ello.

Las razones de ésto las dejó cuidadosamente bajo llave en su palacio mental, para "inspeccionarlo después"

* * *

Neo aterrizó suavemente sobre la copa del árbol y sonrió. A pesar de saberse en la Matrix, no pudo evitar emocionarse con el sonido del viento y de los pájaros a su alrededor.

Su teléfono sonó.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- la voz de Trinity estaba del otro lado de la línea.

La sonrisa de Neo se ensanchó.

-Nunca iba a terminar América del Norte si seguía caminando-

-Así que simplemente... volaste-

-Pensé que tardaría más en lograrlo...- dijo pensativo -...pero una vez que me decidí fue ridículamente sencillo-

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

-Entonces, ¿terminarás América del Norte antes de volver?-

-Todavía no sé que velocidad puedo alcanzar, pero veré que puedo hacer-

Trinity sonrió.

-Bien. Yo seguiré con mi isla. Con suerte atraerás a todos los agentes para allá y pueda yo tomar una motocicleta-

-Suena como a un plan-

-Me tengo que ir. Ten cuidado-

-Idem-

Trinity colgó. Ella, Morfeo y Tank vieron como flexionaba ligeramente las piernas antes de salir volando a toda velocidad hacia el cielo azul.

A pesar de que lo había dicho en broma, Trinity se preocuba en verdad de que fuera a atraer a los agentes ¿volando por la ciudad a plena luz del día? iba a ser algo inevitable. Sabía sin embargo que Neo, siendo el elegido, podría con ellos. Así que se alegró de que al menos en Londres era ya de noche y podría tomar una motocicleta sin llamar mucho la atención.

-Trinity- Morfeo interrumpió sus cavilaciones -¿Por qué no tomas un descanso? Ya casi terminabas tu turno-

Trinity recibió la idea con gusto, así que asintió y le ayudó a Morfeo a conectarse a la Matrix...


	10. Cámaras espía

Sherlock decidió ir a echar un vistazo a la casa, esperando que Joe no hubiera arruinado la evidencia con su desafortunada intromisión. Acababa de subir a un taxi cuando un pequeño gemido proveniente de su celular rompió el silencio atrayendo la mirada del taxista. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, y haciendo nota mental de cambiar esa ridícula alarma de texto en cuanto pudiera, abrió un nuevo mensaje de John.

[un hombre acaba de salir de la casa]

* * *

John había seguido todos y cada uno de los movimientos del de la cámara, sintiendo un inmenso alivio cuando por fin lo vio salir a la calle y dirigirse hacia la esquina donde se encontraba esperándolo su compañero, quién parecía estar muy molesto. John subió el volumen del monitor. Joe y Edd, al parecer así se llamaban. Estaban en plena discusión cuando de repente ambos se quedaron callados. El de la cámara se volteó, permitiéndole a John observar la casa. Abriendo los ojos como platos, observó como salía de la aparente casa abandonada un hombre, con un extravagante traje negro. A pesar de ser de noche tenía también unas gafas obscuras. Se alejaba en dirección contraria a ellos con paso rápido y elegante. John rápidamente le mandó un mensaje al detective.

* * *

-¡¿En donde diablos estabas, Joe?!- le gritó Edd en cuanto se acercó. Estaba sentado con una bolsa de plástico en las manos, de donde salía un delicioso aroma a papa horneada. El estomago de Joe gruñó, no había comido nada desde las 11 del día.

-Vi a una mujer entrar a la casa. Así que fui a echar un vistazo- dijo sentándose junto a él tratando de tomar la bolsa de plástico.

Edd alejó la bolsa de un tirón, abriendo mucho los ojos -¡¿Entraste a la casa?!-

-No había nadie, Edd. No te preocupes ¿Qué trajiste?- preguntó mirando ávidamente la bolsa.

-¡Maldición, Joe! ¡¿Por qué rayos no me esperaste?! !Se supone que por eso venimos en pareja!-

-¡Ya calmate! Te digo que fue una pérdida de tiempo- Joe le arrebató la bolsa de las manos y comenzó a abrirla. Al ver que su compañero no decía nada lo volteó a ver. Edd miraba hacia la casa con los ojos muy abiertos.

Joe se volteó y miró con asombro como un hombre salía de la casa que él suponía vacía.

-¿No que no había nadie?- le susurró Edd enojado

- _No había nadie_ \- le contesto Joe, también en susurros, viendo como se alejaba la figura por la calle.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Edd, volteando a ver a la casa.

-No podemos perderlo-

-¿Lo seguimos? Pero... ¿y la casa?-

-Quedate a vigilarla- Le dijo Joe mientras se ponía de pie

-No debemos separarnos- dijo Edd nervioso

-No podemos ir los dos tras él- replicó rápidamente Joe.

En realidad no sabía qué hacer. Pero la casa ya la había revisado por dentro y por fuera y no había nada interesante en ella. Pero estás personas que aparecían y desaparecían, supuso que eso es en los que estaba interesado el señor Sherlock.

-Quedate tú, yo no tengo cámarita- Edd también se puso de pie.

Joe se llevó las manos a la cabeza... ¿qué se suponía que debían hacer?

La figura acababa de dar vuelta en una esquina. Si lo iban a seguir tenía que ser AHORA. Pero era demasiado peligroso.

-Quedate tú- le ordenó a Edd, y con paso rápido se dirigió hacia una calle lateral.

* * *

[Joe va a seguirlo. Ed vigilará la casa]

Apenas acababa de mandar el mensaje, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente lo contestó.

-¿Sherlock?-

-No despegues tus ojos de la pantalla. Dime por donde van y _describeme_ lo que está pasando-

-Bueno... el hombre se fue en dirección contraria al parque... y torció a la izquierda en la primera calle. Joe no fue tras él... se metió por la calle justo detrás de ellos-

-¿Meadowbank?-

-mmm... no lo sé, no puedo ver el nombre de la calle, está muy obscuro- John alcanzó a escuchar el pequeño bufido de impaciencia de Sherlock

-Quiere interceptarlo en Oppidans Road, pero lo perderá por que no seguirá esa calle, atravesará las unidades habitacionales con dirección a las vías de tren... y de ahí ¿a donde?-

Jhon apenas pudo escuchar algo de eso... al parecer Sherlock estaba hablando consigo mismo.

-Puedo seguir sus movimientos en mi computadora...- John lanzó una mirada al sofá donde había dejado su lap

-¡No! ¡No te despegues de la pantalla! ¿Qué ves?-

-mmm... Joe empezó a correr-

Sherlock le dió nuevas direcciones al taxista ordenándole que se diera prisa.

Era angustiante poder ver todo lo que ocurría y sin embargo no poder hacer nada al respecto. John estaba al filo de su asiento, observando como la cámara se acercaba cada vez más a la intersección. Fue reduciendo su velocidad y se paró por completo en la esquina de la calle. John supuso que Joe estaba recuperando el aliento.

-Se detuvo en la esquina- le informó a Sherlock

-Espera verlo pasar por esa calle para seguirlo- Sherlock parecía decepcionado.

-¿Y no pasará, cierto?-

Después de unos momentos la cámara comenzó a moverse de nuevo girando hacia la derecha en la esquina.

 _"Tenía que haber pasado por aquí"_ pensó Joe caminando despacio... _"A menos que..."_ comenzó a caminar más aprisa.

-Creo que ya se dió cuenta- le comunicó Jhon al notar que empezaba a correr de nuevo.

Sherlock sonrió complacido. Joe era uno de sus mejores hombres.

Se detuvo a mitad de la calle en donde se podían ver unas grandes unidades habitacionales, con grandes áreas verdes. Joe se estaba preguntando si el sospechoso se habría escapado por ahí, cuando de repente vió a lo lejos a un hombre que desaparecía entre las sombras de un edificio.

-Aún no lo pierde, Sherlock. Ya lo vio y ahora va tras él. Aunque redujo su velocidad-

Joe trataba de caminar por las sombras. Sin acercarse demasiado, pero sin perderlo de vista.

Manteniéndose prudentemente alejado, no llamó la atención de Morfeo quien se dirigía a una de las posibles casas de seguridad, donde podrían encontrar a Niobe... a la _capitana_ Niobe. Morfeo sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, una parte de él esperaba que fueran Neo o Trinity los que la encontraran. No le gustaba la idea de que _ella_ lo viera tan _desamparado_ , sin nave y sin la mitad de su tripulación. ¿Le creería si le dijera que había encontrado al Elegido? Ella nunca había creído en la profecía, después de todo. Respiró profundamente no queriendo pensar en eso.

Caminar al "aire libre" en una fresca noche londinense le ayudaba a despejar sus pensamientos. Llegó a las vías de tren y torció hacia la izquierda. Se escondió entre las sombras y aguardó. Tenía que tomar el tren para llegar a la siguiente casa de seguridad, ya que no quería arriesgarse a tomar un auto.

Joe aguardó, sin quitarle la vista al curioso hombre que se encontraba frente a él. Cuando llegó el tren sin embargo algo extraño pasó. El hombre sin ningún esfuerzo aparente saltó sobre el tren aterrizando limpiamente en el techo.

Joe abrió la boca, sin poder creer lo que había visto.

* * *

-Sherlock... - John no sabía que decir. Después de lo que había visto en los videos de seguridad no debería estar muy sorprendido, pero de repente se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿John?-

...

-¿Qué pasa John?-

-Saltó ¡Saltó sobre el tren! ¡Más de 4 metros de altura en un salto!... y...-

-¿Y...?-

-¡Y se perdió la señal de la cámara!-

Sherlock se tensó en el asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? ¿Estática?-

-No ¡No hay nada! Justo después de que el tipo saltara ¡se quedó negro!-

...

...

...

-¿Sherlock?-

-¿Tú como te sientes, John? ¿Sientes algo fuera de lo común?-

-¿Yo? No...-

-Apaga todos los monitores y guardalos en la bolsa. En la entrada hay un hombre pidiendo dinero, dile que vaya por sus hombres y que regresen las cámaras-

-De acuerdo...- contestó John frunciendo el entrecejo -...¿donde te veo?-

Sherlock colgó.

John se apresuró a seguir sus órdenes, sin acabar de entender qué es lo que había pasado.

* * *

Sherlock mandó rápidamente un mensaje a su hermano.

[corta la línea telefónica del este de Londres]


	11. Los agentes

El agente Jones, que se encontraba en esos momentos en Bélgica y el agente Brown, que vigilaba a unos programas renegados en el norte de Rusia recibieron al mismo tiempo la señal de un gran disturbio en la Matrix.

Neo, la _anomalía_ que había destruido al agente Smith, se encontraba volando en Norteamérica. _Volando._

Después de un breve titubeo ambos agentes presionaron el comunicador en su oreja, comunicándose con la Matrix para rastrear los cuerpos de la pareja que se encontraba en un parque en Florida.

La pareja boquiabierta, acababa de ver pasar un hombre volando, cuando de repente sintieron un doloroso calambre que les recorría todo el cuerpo. Cerraron los ojos, y al volverlos abrir eran los agentes los que ahora estaban sentados en la banca del parque, con los brazos entrelazados.

Ambos se soltaron y completamente serios se pusieron de pie observando en silencio la figura que se perdía entre las nubes. Comenzaron a seguirlo, pero lo perdieron rápidamente.

Volvieron a comunicarse con la Matrix.

Un par de policías en patrulla lo acababan de ver aterrizar, entrar a una casa, salir segundos después, y volver a emprender el vuelo.

Dejando a la pobre pareja confundida y aterrada sin recordar cómo es que habían salido del parque, tomaron el cuerpo de los policías y comenzaron la persecución por tierra.

Conducían a toda velocidad esperando que volviera al suelo para proceder con el ataque.

La persecución, sin embargo, fue infructuosa.

No lograban acercarse a tiempo cuando Neo tocaba tierra.

Tampoco parecía tener un propósito claro. Aterrizaba, entraba a alguna casa, salía y se iba.

Después de que se les escapara por quinta vez, los agentes intercambiaron una mirada. Tenían que cambiar de estrategia. O mínimo, de transporte.

Fue en ese momento cuando recibieron una segunda señal de disturbio. Alguien en Londres acababa de ver saltar a un hombre al techo de un tren en pleno movimiento. Con una mirada, el agente Brown indicó que el se haría cargo y presionó el comunicador en su oreja.

* * *

En Londres, Joe aún no se había recuperado de la impresión cuando sintió un doloroso calambre que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y todo de volvió negro.

Al abrir los ojos, el agente Brown observó la figura en el tren. A pesar de ser de noche distinguió sin problemas al hombre que se les había escapado en medio de un interrogatorio. Morfeo.

* * *

El celular de Morfeo sonó. Éste lo contestó inmediatamente.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Un agente- soltó Tank con un dejo de desesperación en la voz -Está persiguiendo el tren-

Morfeo volteó y alcanzó a ver el momento en el que el agente saltaba al otro extremo del tren, y comenzaba a acercarse.

_¿De donde rayos había salido? ¿Quién podría haber estado viéndolo a éstas horas de la noche?_

-¿La salida más cercana?- preguntó retrocediendo. Preparándose para una rápida huida.

-Primrose Hill Road número 37, planta baja, primera habitación a la derecha- soltó Tank.

Morfeo colgó y saltó del tren, con el agente Brown tras él.

Las balas comenzaron a silbar en su dirección, Morfeo comenzó a zigzaguear corriendo aún más rápido.

* * *

-¡Trinity!-

Trinity se incorporó de un saltó y corrió hacia los monitores.

Después de que Morfeo se hubiera conectado a la Matrix ella se había recostado en una de las sillas a su lado para cerrar los ojos un momento. Había estado a punto de quedarse dormida.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó rápidamente.

-Un agente persigue a Neo en un helicóptero, pero no está ni cerca de atraparlo. Pero hay otro persiguiendo a Morfeo- Trinity se tensó.

-¿Donde está?-

-Está a punto de llegar a su salida. Voy a hacer la llamada-

Trinity asintió y se acercó al cuerpo de Morfeo, esperando a que contestara el teléfono para ayudarle a desconectarse de la Matrix.

-¡Maldición!-

Trinity se volvió al escuchar la exclamación de Tank.

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacer la llamada!-

-¿Qué?- Trinity se acerco una vez más a los monitores mientras Tank volvía a llamar al celular de Morfeo.

* * *

Su celular sonó justo cuando llegaba a la primera habitación de la derecha.

-¿Qué?-

-La salida está bloqueada, hay otra en la 55 de la calle Eton-

Morfeo colgó. No podía retroceder, los pasos del agente estaban en el pasillo detrás de él así que se aventó por la ventana y siguió corriendo.

* * *

-Intenta hacer la llamada- le ordenó Trinity viendo fijamente los monitores.

-Aún está muy lejos-

-¡Hazlo!-

Tank intentó conectar la llamada a la línea telefónica de la nueva salida... en vano.

-No se conecta- dijo Tank frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó Trinity no queriendo dejar a Morfeo solo con el agente.

-No. Si no puedo conectar la línea no se puede salir ni entrar-

Trinity cerró los ojos tratando de pensar.

Tank tecleó rápidamente buscando información -No han cortado los cables, ¿por qué no entra la llamada?- preguntó perplejo.

-Llámalo-

-¿Qué le digo, que no hay salidas?-

-No, llama a Neo-

* * *

Neo colgó el teléfono. Una arruga de preocupación surcaba su frente.

Un agente perseguía a Morfeo y al parecer no tenía salidas.

¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar a Londres volando? Se había llevado sus buenas tres horas recorriendo la costa este de Florida. Quizá no podría llegar a tiempo.

Se detuvo un momento a pensar y vio de reojo el helicóptero que había estado detrás de él.

Sonrió. Ya tenía una idea.

* * *

El agente Jones entornó los ojos. Sin apartar la vista de enfrente redujo la marcha del helicóptero hasta dejarlo suspendido en el aire.

El objetivo se acercaba rápidamente.

El agente sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar.

La anomalía, sin embargo, no se inmutó. Con una mano extendida detuvo todas las balas sin siquiera reducir su velocidad.

En un segundo se encontraba a un costado del helicóptero, del lado del piloto.

El agente se tensó en su asiento.

Suspendido en el aire y haciendo caso omiso del ensordecedor ruido de las aspas, Neo lo señaló, se señaló a si mismo y luego hacia el suelo debajo de ellos. Sin decir más bajó en picada hacia la transitada calle.

El agente Jones frunció el entrecejo.

Se asomó ligeramente por la ventana del helicóptero. Se enderezó, y después de un momento, se llevó lentamente la mano al comunicador en su oreja.

Unos segundos después el helicóptero caía en picada mientras que el agente, que había tomado el cuerpo de uno de los transeúntes, miraba frente a frente al que en otros tiempos había sido el Sr. Anderson.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a correr y a gritar cuando notaron que un helicóptero se venía abajo. Todo se volvió un caos, y empeoró cuando empezaron a sonar los primeros disparos. La gente se tiraba al suelo histérica. Sin embargo no hubo balas perdidas. Todas habían sido detenidas en el aire.

Neo levantó una ceja hacia el agente y sonrió altaneramente.

El agente tiró al suelo su arma y comenzó su ataque. Las pocas personas que pudieron observar la pelea, no podrían haber dicho, quién iba ganando o qué estaba pasando. Los movimientos eran tan rápidos que los brazos de ambos contrincantes parecían borrosos.

Para el agente Jones, desde luego, fue claro desde el principio que él no era rival para la _anomalía._ A pesar de soltar golpes tremendamente rápidos y fuertes, ninguno había hecho contacto. Y a pesar de que él estaba recibiendo lo peor de la pelea sabía que Neo no estaba ocupando toda su fuerza ni toda su velocidad.

Lográndose zafar como pudo, apretó su comunicador y mandó una señal.

* * *

El agente Brown se detuvo en seco, su arma aún apuntando al hombre que corría enfrente de él. Una arruga cruzó su frente.

Su colega había logrado alcanzar al objetivo, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Sin dudarlo se llevó la mano a su comunicador y tomó el cuerpo de uno de los asustados transeúntes de Florida.

* * *

Sherlock le iba gritando direcciones al taxista cuando alcanzó ver de lejos un hombre vestido todo de negro con una gran gabardina de cuero que venía corriendo en su dirección...


	12. Una pequeña charla

-¡Frene! ¡FRENE!-

El taxi se detuvo con un chirrido y una fuerte sacudida.

A unas dos cuadras de distancia el hombre con la larga gabardina de cuero cruzó la calle a toda velocidad, internándose en lo que Sherlock sabía era un callejón sin salida.

Sin embargo, también sabía que una sólida pared de ladrillo de cinco metros de altura no detendrían a éste sujeto en particular.

Sherlock esperó un momento para ver a su perseguidor, pero no apareció nadie más.

Cerró los ojos. ¿Qué había detrás de esa pared? Conjuntos habitacionales, una plaza y algunas tiendas. Estaba amaneciendo, las calles estaban a punto de llenarse de personas madrugadoras que se dirigían al trabajo, a hacer ejercicio o que regresaban de algún turno nocturno. Una cuadra, dos cuadras, tres... edificios con guardias, no había nada si continuaba corriendo en esa dirección. El detective abrió sus ojos de inmediato.

-Al edificio de correos de la calle Eton-

El taxista lo miró ceñudo. -Está cerrado...-

-¡Por remodelación, ya lo sé! ¡Ahora acelere!-

El taxista apretó los dientes y arrancó.

-No. No dé vuelta. Tome la siguiente a la izquierda-

-Pero...-

-¡Sólo hágalo!-

Respirando profundamente y con las manos aferradas al volante el taxista fue siguiendo sus indicaciones, conduciendo a toda velocidad.

La única razón de haber aceptado pasaje a pesar de que su turno ya había terminado y de que quería llegar a casa a descansar fue que había reconocido al famoso detective consultor. No llevaba su sombrero, ni a su fiel acompañante, pero su figura era inconfundible. Ahora, sin embargo, iba maldiciendo mentalmente el momento en el que lo había dejado subir.

-Deme su teléfono- soltó de repente el detective sacando un bloc de notas y una pluma del bolsillo interior de su saco.

-¿Qué?- El taxista no apartó la mirada del camino, iban demasiado rápido.

Sherlock arrancó un par de hojas y escribió a toda prisa unas cuantas lineas -Sé que sabe quién soy y lo que hago.  _Necesito_  su teléfono-

-No- dijo rápidamente el taxista frunciendo el entrecejo. Sherlock levantó la mirada.

_Casi 30 años. Con novia. Sin hijos. Disfruta su trabajo. Sólo gasta en lo necesario. El teléfono debe ser caro._

Sherlock arrancó una hoja más de su bloc y rápidamente garabateó un número telefónico y se lo extendió al taxista.

-No es como si no supiera quién soy o cómo encontrarme- dijo taladrándolo con la mirada -Llame a éste número y obtendrá un reembolzo-

El taxista le echó una mirada por el retrovisor y tomó el papelito.

-Su teléfono-

Lo sacó de su guantera y se lo entregó. Sherlock se marcó a sí mismo y colgó.

* * *

Morfeo podía ver la puerta de la oficina de correos. A pesar de no escuchar disparos tras de sí no podía estar seguro de que no lo venían persiguiendo. Aceleró cuando sólo le faltaba medía cuadra para llegar.

Se detuvo sin embargo al ver a un taxi derrapándose con un chirrido en frente del edificio.

Estuvo a punto de volverse y echar a correr por miedo de que fuera algún agente el que estuviera en el vehículo, pero se detuvo al ver que era un civil el que salía a toda velocidad del taxi. Se agachó frente a la puerta, se metió de nuevo al vehículo y el taxi arrancó, alejándose de ahí a toda velocidad.

Morfeo frunció el entrecejo y en unas cuantas zancadas llegó a la puerta del edificio.

En el suelo había unas hojas arrancadas y un teléfono celular. Apenas se había acercado cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar y a sonar. Era una llamada entrante. Morfeo volteó a su alrededor y sacó su propio celular para marcarle a Tank.

-Operador-

-¿Hay agentes cerca?-

-No, señor. Neo hizo una distracción lo suficientemente grande cómo para atraerlos a ambos-

Morfeo sonrió ignorando el teléfono en el suelo -¿Y no pensabas comunicármelo?-

-Lo siento, señor. Estaba tratando de conectarme al área para poder sacarlo de ahí, pero no puedo-

Morfeo frunció el entrecejo -¿Cortaron los cables?-

-No. No me explico por que no hay señal. Probaré en otras áreas. Le llamaré en cuanto tenga algo-

-Espera, ¿viste el taxi que se detuvo en la entrada del edificio? ¿Había algún programa en él?-

-No, señor. Sólo civiles-

-Bien. Llámame cuando pueda salir de aquí- Morfeo desconectó la llamada y abrió la puerta del edificio de correos ignorando el insistente tono del teléfono en el suelo. Si tenía que esperar mejor era hacerlo adentro.

Sin embargo, al echar un vistazo hacia el teléfono, una palabra le llamó la atención. Rápidamente se agachó sobre las hojas arrancadas y las tomó. Las leyó con el entrecejo fruncido y volvió a voltear a su alrededor. El celular volvió a sonar. Lo recogió del suelo pero no se decidió a contestarlo.

Respiró profundo. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el cielo ya clareaba. Al ver que empezaban a aparecer personas en las calles decidió meterse rápidamente al edificio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y releyó las hojas. En una simplemente se leía su nombre en grandes letras mayúsculas. La otra tenía solamente una pregunta.

_MORFEO_

_¿Qué és la Matrix?_

* * *

Después de guardar los monitores en la bolsa de plástico y de darle el mensaje de Sherlock al hombre que pedía dinero en frente de su puerta John se había retirado a la sala a pensar sobre el caso. No le veía ningún sentido.

Había unos terroristas con habilidades increíbles y unos agentes secretos, que no estaba bajo el mando de Mycroft, que se encargaban de erradicarlos. Para lo cual usaban algunos civiles... que cambiaban sus huellas casi de un paso a otro. Y ahora una cámara se había apagado sólo por que sí.

No, nada tenía sentido.

¿Qué le costaba a Sherlock explicarle por una vez qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Esté bien, tenía que admitir que en la mayoría de los casos era emocionante aventarse en completa oscuridad a perseguir pistas y proteger a su compañero, para que al final Sherlock lo iluminara todo con sus deducciones.

Era divertido.

¡Cuando no se trataba de peligrosas organizaciones terroristas internacionales con superhabilidades!

Poco a poco, sin embargo, el sillón se fue haciendo cada vez más y más cómodo. Cuando empezó a cabecear se levantó y decidió prepararse algo de té. Estaba decidiendo si esperar a Sherlock o ya irse a dormir cuando notó que el monitor de Joe había recuperado la imagen.

Lo había dejado sobre la mesa para tratar de "arreglarlo" pero no había podido hacer nada con él.

Se acercó rápidamente y observó la imagen con el entrecejo fruncido. Era el cielo que apenas estaba clareando. Donde fuera que se encontrará Joe, parecía que se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

Sacó su celular y le marcó a Sherlock una, dos, tres veces, pero sólo le daba ocupado. Observó más detenidamente la imagen, pero no vio nada que le ayudara, así que le subió todo el volumen, pero sólo alcanzaba a escuchar unos extraños sonidos metálicos y una campana.

El timbre de la puerta sonó de repente. Con un sobresaltó John se apresuró a bajar los escalones. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y a la señora Hudson todavía le faltaban un par de horas de sueño. Un hombre lampiño, pero con un largo y sucio cabello marrón se encontraba en la puerta con una pequeña bolsa de plástico en la mano.

-¿Está el señor Sherlock?- preguntó tenso.

-No, no se encuentra- replicó Jonh -Pero, puedes dejar las cámaras conmigo-

-No, necesito hablar con el señor Sherlock. Vengo después- se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-¿Es por que no encuentran a Joe?-

El hombre se volvió para mirarlo, y después de un momento asintió con la cabeza y agregó en voz baja -No sabemos donde está, su pareja se separó de él... y él tenía una de las cámaras-

El hombre dudó un momento y luego le entregó la bolsa.

-Seguiremos buscando- dijo, John asintió.

-Quizá pueda ayudar- dijo John y le hizo una seña para que se pasara.

El hombre dudó, pero finalmente siguió, algo incómodo, a John por las escaleras y hasta la cocina. Donde éste le enseñó el monitor de la cámara de Joe.

-Debe estar en una zona abierta- dijo John -No se ven edificios a su alrededor-

El hombre se acerco a la pantalla -¿Qué le pasó?-

-No estamos seguros- le respondió John

Se volvió a escuchar el tenue tañido de la campana y los pequeños ruidos metálicos. El hombre levantó la mirada.

-¡Está en las vías del tren!- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

John abrió mucho los ojos -Por supuesto- murmuró y en voz alta añadió -Vamos- Tomó su abrigo, las llaves, corrió a su cuarto por un botiquín de primeros auxilios, por si las dudas, y se dirigió hacia la entrada, tratando de decidir si debía o no marcar a emergencias desde su celular.

* * *

Sherlock bajó del taxi a unas cuatro cuadras del edificio de correos y despachó al taxista, quién alegremente se dirigió por fin a su casa a descansar. Después de marcar el teléfono del papelito y pedir el reembolso por su celular, claro.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. No contestaba el teléfono ¿Qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo?

-¿Bueno?-

Sherlock sonrió. La voz de era grave y denotaba autoridad, pero la duda y confusión eran palpables.

-¿Qué es la Matrix?- preguntó Sherlock sin más preámbulo.

-¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre?-

Sherlock sonrió, no había estado seguro de si el personaje al que perseguía era o no Morfeo, pero supuso que el nombre llamaría la atención de cualquiera dentro de su organización.

-Me dí a la tarea de investigarte un poco- contestó -Es lo menos que podía hacer, después del desastre que causaron tus hombres al rescatarte del Departamento de Defensa-

Morfeo se tensó ¿Cómo era ésto posible? Trató de calmarse, respirando profundamente.

Sherlock casi podía sentir la inquietud del otro hombre a través del teléfono.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de la Matrix?-

Sherlock frunció levemente el entrecejo -Sólo las pequeñas pistas que tus hombres han dejado en la red. Es un sistema de control, ¿no es así? Sin embargo, no es lo que en verdad querías preguntar-

Morfeo entrecerró los ojos. No, no era lo que había querido preguntar, pero ¿cómo diablos sabía eso?.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo mientras con la otra mano le marcaba a Tank.

-Soy quién debe detenerte- dijo arrastrando las palabras y rápidamente agregó -Por eso corté la línea telefónica del éste de Londres-

Sherlock sabía que estaba tomando un riesgo al hablar de ello. No tenía ni idea de que significaban las llamadas que hacían los terroristas cada vez que se escapaban. Pero había una gran posibilidad de que fueran importantes para su huida, ya que había revisado cada uno de los casos en los que se veían involucrados y siempre había una constante: una llamada telefónica realizada desde las casas donde se encontraban a un número privado, justo antes de escabullirse de la escena.

Morfeo contuvo el aliento sin darse cuenta de ello. Tapó el celular con su mano.

-¿Tank?-

-¿Sí ,señor?-

-Rastrea la llamada- dijo rápidamente

Tank frunció el entrecejo, estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería cuando observó detenidamente la información encriptada de la Matrix y se dio cuenta de que Morfeo estaba manteniendo una conversación a través de un teléfono celular. ¿Con quién diantres podría estar hablando? ¿Y donde había conseguido el celular?

-¿Cortaste la línea telefónica, porque creiste que eso me  _detendría_?- preguntó Morfeo lentamente.

 _No está enojado, su tono no es despectivo, ni falsamente burlón. Es... escéptico. No puede creer que yo lo sepa._  Sherlock supo entonces que efectivamente así era. La falta de línea en los teléfonos no lo dejaba escapar.  _¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?_

-Necesesitaba hablarte. Verás, muy pocas cosas me impresionan, pero una organización internacional con habilidades únicas en combate enfocada  _únicamente_  en conseguir  _información_  es una de ellas-

Morfeo guardó silencio un momento, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Era cierto, en su búsqueda del Elegido había recorrido la Matrix por completo buscando datos, nombres, fechas... Trinity había tenido que hackear la página oficial del Departamento de Tesorería de muchos países para conseguir los datos de sus contribuyentes, hasta que habían dado con Neo. Su nombre real era Thomas A. Anderson, un programador analista de una respetable firma de software que, sin embargo, había cometido todos los crímenes informáticos habidos y por haber. El Elegido.

-172, calle Woodworm- dijo rápidamente Tank observando la figura alta de una persona con abrigo y bufanda, recargada en la puerta de una casa.

-¿Es un... ?-

-Es un civil, señor-

Morfeo sacudió la cabeza incredulamente, decidió ir a ver de quien se trataba. Salió del edificio y comenzó a andar a paso rápido.

-Pareces saber mucho sobre nosotros- dijo Morfeo -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Toda su organización parece enfocarse en la Matrix ¿Qué es la Matrix?-

Sherlock tenía verdadera curiosidad. Con las habilidades de esa organización bien podrían derrocar uno o varios gobiernos, sin embargo actuaban de forma discreta. Sólo buscando información. Le había llamado la atención que todos los enfrentamientos y batallas que habían librado se daban cuando trataban de escapar. No atacaban. Con la obvia excepción del rescate de su jefe. Y vaya que sabían cómo atacar.

-¿Quieres saber qué es la Matrix?- Morfeo no podía imaginar una situación más inesperada -Antes tienes que decirme, cómo te enteraste de todo ésto. ¿Quién te dijo?-  _¿Sería posible qué fuera una trampa de los Agentes?_

-No fue necesario que me lo dijeran. Lo deduje-

Morfeo bufó -No es aconsejable mentirme-

-Yo no miento- El tono frío y severo lo sorprendió -Por cierto, no deberías acercarte demasiado-

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Morfeo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la calle Woodworm

-Por que no querrás atraer a... los que te persiguen- Sherlock no sabía cómo referirse al equipo especial que había mencionado su hermano.

-¿Quienes?- preguntó Morfeo con la boca seca -¿Estás hablando de los Agentes?-  _De nuevo el tono escéptico._

-Agentes- repitió Sherlock pensativo -¿Cómo controlan el cuerpo de los civiles?-

Morfeo se detuvo en seco -¿Qué?-

-En la fábrica donde te hicieron prisionero habían tres civiles. Un taxista, un guardia de seguridad y un policía. Sus cuerpos fueron hallados en el Departamento de Defensa. No mostraban signos de haber sido coaccionados de ninguna forma. No fue tu organización la que los llevó ahí, fueron los... agentes, de alguna forma. ¿Cómo?-

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Morfeo apretó el paso.

-Todo ésto que sabes o sospechas, ¿lo dedujiste tú solo?-

Sherlock no contestó. Sabía que ya estaba cerca.

Morfeo llegó a la calle. A unas tres casas de distancia un hombre con un largo abrigo y una bufanda se encontraba dándole la espalda. Sostenía el celular en la oreja.

-¿Por que no te volteas?- le preguntó Morfeo confundido.

-Por que al parecer, los que te ven haciendo algo inusual terminan siendo controlados- le contestó Sherlock. El experimento de las camaritas habían arrojado tales resultados. Joe había estado completamente bien hasta que había visto saltar a Morfeo a un tren en movimiento.

Morfeo se acercó un poco más -Por ahora están ocupados. Y no pienso hacer nada inusual- dijo, queriéndole ver la cara -¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes- dijo volteándose.

Ambos bajaron sus celulares y durante un momento sólo se miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué es la Matrix?-

Morfeo sacó su otro celular.

-¿Tank? Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre Sherlock Holmes-

-Podrías simplemente preguntar- dijo éste levantando una ceja.

-Necesito saber si estás limpio antes de contestar a cualquiera de tus preguntas-

-¿Las contestarás?-

-Por supuesto- Si en verdad éste civil había descubierto todo eso por sí mismo, sería una excelente adición a la tripulación -Pero no aquí- le dijo

-Podemos entrar a la casa- dijo Sherlock señalando con la cabeza la casa de enfrente -No hay nadie, y no regresarán hasta la noche-

Morfeo asintió. Sherlock forzó la cerradura y entraron.

* * *


	13. ¿Qué es la Matrix?

Neo ahora peleaba con dos agentes al mismo tiempo.

Hace un par de días lo habría creído imposible, pero ahora le parecía demasiado fácil.

Su primer ataque había sido rápido y salvaje. Al ver a los dos agentes juntos Neo había dejado de contenerse.

Con un bien medido golpe al esternón, uno de ellos volvió a caer al suelo tardando un momento en ponerse de pie.

Al levantarse, el agente Jones no se acercó a los combatientes. Se quedó quieto observando a la anomalía pelar. Ni siquiera entre los dos podían contenerle.

En una fracción de segundo se decidió. No tenía caso seguir luchando. Sería mejor enfocarse en otros objetivos.

Se llevó la mano al comunicador para hacerle saber al agente Brown su resolución.

En ese momento Neo volteó buscando con la mirada al otro agente. Ese segundo de distracción le valió una gran patada en el estómago que lo tiró al suelo. Al voltearse pudo observar cómo los agentes intercambiaban miradas ligeramente sorprendidas. Y entonces lo entendió, habían estado apunto de darse por vencidos.

Al reanudar la pelea Neo dejó que le entraran unos golpes más, lo que hizo que ambos agentes ganaran confianza.

Después de algún tiempo sin embargo, al encontrarse de nuevo tumbado en el suelo Neo decidió mantenerlos ocupados de otra manera, ya que era algo frustrante tener que dejarse golpear y no poder usar toda su fuerza, así que se puso de pie rápidamente, dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

Los agentes fueron tras él.

Neo sacó su teléfono y le marcó a Tank, esperando que ya hubieran encontrado otra salida para Morfeo. Sin embargo, la linea estaba ocupada.

Las balas comenzaron a silbar en su dirección.

Neo siguió corriendo, haciéndoles frente sólo de vez en cuando para mantenerlos tras él.

Sherlock y Morfeo entraron a la casa y tomaron asiento mientras Tank, sin acabar de entender que es lo que estaba pasando, buscaba la información.

-Sherlock Homes, 37 años. Detective privado que trabaja para Scotland Yard. Su hermano controla la mayor parte del gobierno Británico. Comparte vivienda con un John Watson, médico militar, con el que también resuelve sus casos. Tiene problemas con la cocaína, la morfina y el tabaco. Su actividad social es casi nula. Sin embargo debido a su trabajo se ha vuelto muy reconocido últimamente, no ha tenido ningún contacto previo con los agentes o con ningún programa...-

-Con eso es suficiente, gracias-

Morfeo miró fijamente al hombre sentado frente a él.

Sherlock mantuvo una expresión insondable.

-¿Contestarás a mis preguntas?-

Morfeo aún estaba un poco pasmado por lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo mantuvo una expresión seria, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Quieres saber qué es la Matrix?- le preguntó lentamente.

Morfeo sabía que la primera impresión que recibían las futuras mentes liberadas era importante. Por eso siempre había preparado de antemano lo que iba a decirles. No le gustaba improvisar, pero la presente situación lo requería.

-Desafortunadamente la Matrix no puede ser explicada. La tienes que ver por ti mismo; y una vez que lo haces, ya no hay marcha atrás-

Sherlock frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y apretó los labios.

Morfeo ladeó un poco la cabeza. Sherlock Holmes podría ser un excelente miembro de la resistencia. Sin embargo, no podían sacarlo ahora. No con una nave descompuesta y cinco miembros de su tripulación muertos en la cubierta principal.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, Sherlock- dijo inclinándose un poco en su asiento -En verdad, éste no es un buen momento para nosotros. Sin embargo, en unas semanas, si aún estás interesado podríamos arreglar un encuentro...-

Sherlock inclinó ligeramente la cabeza esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Me parece, Morfeo que aún no nos hemos entendido bien- dijo recargándose en el sillón -El gobierno británico me contrató para detenerte en calidad de terrorista- Sherlock hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de escoger bien sus próximas palabras -Decidí ponerme en contacto contigo ya que, en lo que a mi concierne, buscar información no es un acto en sí terrorista y por que al parecer tu gente no ataca, a menos que sea provocada- Sherlock lo miró fijamente a los ojos -Lo que me inquieta, es no saber qué es lo que están buscando... Te estoy dando la oportunidad, aquí y ahora, para decirme qué es la Matrix. O puedo hacer una llamada y hacer que te arresten- dijo

Morfeo guardó silencio. Observando fijamente al hombre frente a él. Después de un momento esbozó un pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-

Habían encontrado a Joe tirado en el suelo al lado de las vías del tren. Por un momento John creyó que estaba muerto, pero sólo estaba inconsciente. Después de una rápida revisión médica, lo cargaron en hombros hasta la calle principal, donde intentaron conseguir un taxi. Después de varios intentos pudieron llegar al 221B donde encontraron a la señora Hudson ya de pie, quién les ayudó a abrir la puerta del departamento y a acomodarlo en el sofá.

El hombre que había acompañado a John se retiró casi de inmediato para avisarle a los demás que ya habían encontrado a Joe.

John marcó el número de Sherlock una vez más, pero no contestaba. Nervioso, se pasó una mano por el cabello, volteando a ver el cuerpo de Joe.

Se acercó lentamente, y después de un pequeño titubeo lo intentó despertar. Movió con suavidad su hombro, y cuando eso no funcionó, lo sacudió ligeramente. Pero no despertaba. John se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón, con una mano sobre su rostro.

El cansancio lo inundó de pronto. Comenzó a bostezar, y sin saber bien cómo, se quedó dormido, roncando ligeramente.

Tank se recostó en su asiento y se llevó una mano al costado. No pudo evitar el quejido que le salió de los labios. La herida que el traidor de Cypher le había dejado era grande y profunda. Morfeo la había limpiado y había tenido que vendarle todo el torso para cubrirla. Ésa había sido la primera vez que Tank se sentaba en el área médica de la nave como paciente.

Sabía que no debía rascarse, pero la herida le escocía y le picaba cómo loca.

Trinity lo miró preocupada.

-Necesitas descansar-

-Estoy bien- dijo rápidamente, descartando la idea.

No podía darse el lujo de descansar. No ahora, en todo caso. Estaba ocupado monitoreando a Neo y a Morfeo.

En un giro inesperado de las circunstancias, Morfeo había ido a hablar con un civil. Llevaba ya una hora ahí. ¿De qué podría estar hablando? No tenía ni idea de lo que esa plática podría significar y por la cara de Trinity ella tampoco.

Y Neo, él estaba ahora en una persecución en una carretera. Se las había arreglado para mantener a ambos agentes ocupados. Tank sonreía al verlo. Después de AÑOS de espera y de búsqueda, por fin veía al Elegido en acción. El simple hecho de poder mantener a raya dos agentes era increíble, pero sabía, después de haberlo visto volar, que podría hacer mucho más.

En ese momento entró una llamada de Morfeo.

-Operador-

-Voy hacia la salida de la calle Eton, ¿puedes hacer la llamada, Tank?-

-Las únicas salidas con las que me pude conectar, están del otro lado de Londres, señor. Aún no me explico por qué-

-Sherlock había hecho que cortaran las líneas de todo el este de Londres- dijo

Tank alzó las cejas sorprendido -¿Sherlock?- ¿El detective con el que había estado hablando durante una hora?

-Sin embargo ya hizo que las conectaran de nuevo. Intenta hacer la llamada-

Tank estaba acostumbrado a obedecer las órdenes de Morfeo sin cuestionarlas. Pero nunca le había parecido tan difícil como ahora.

Intentó hacer la llamada y para su sorpresa la línea conectó.

-Sí, ya... funciona- confirmó Tank

-Bien, ya voy para allá. Contacta a Neo, dile que vaya a su salida, tenemos que hablar-

-Si, señor-

Al terminar la llamada Trinity lo miró interrogativamente, pero Tank sólo se encogió de hombros mientras marcaba el número de Neo.

John despertó con un sobresalto. Joe estaba frente a él.

-Hola- dijo John sentándose derecho

Joe no dijo nada

John se restregó los ojos echándole una mirada al reloj de la pared, eran las ocho de la mañana. No podía haber dormido más de una hora

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó

Joe no respondió, no se veía asustado ni enojado, más bien incómodo y muy cansado.

-¿Donde está el señor Sherlock?-

John soltó un suspiro -No lo sé. No ha vuelto-

Joe extendió la mano hacia él, quién sorprendido se estiró para recibir la última de las cámaras de Lestrade.

-Una mujer entró a la casa que me tocó vigilar...-

-Sí, si... lo sé, lo vimos todo anoche-

Joe asintió

John dudó un momento y luego preguntó -¿Qué pasó?-

El aludido negó con la cabeza y después se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy seguro... después de que lo vi saltar al tren, me dolió todo... - un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar -Después de eso, no sé que pasó. Desperté tirado en el suelo en las vías del tren. Todavía era oscuro, pero me sentí tan débil que no me pude mover. Lo siguiente que supe... estaba aquí-

John asintió distraidamente con la cabeza. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Cada quien inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

-Debes estar hambriento- dijo de pronto John, poniéndose de pie al recordar que su huésped ni siquiera había podido cenar por perseguir al tipo de la capa -¿Te apetece algo?-

-No- dijo su interlocutor poniéndose también de pie -Tengo que checar que los demás estén bien-

-Lo están- le dijo John tranquilizadoramente -Sólo faltabas tú-

Joe asintió distraidamente -Si, bueno. Gracias por todo, doctor Watson, pero... - el pobre de Joe, tenía una mirada tan perdida, que era evidente que quería salir de allí tan pronto cómo fuera posible.

John le puso tentativamente una mano en el hombro.

-Todo está bien- le dijo despacio

Joe respiró profundamente. Y volvió a asentir.

-Tengo un par de sándwiches de anoche- le dijo John recuperando su tono despreocupado...

Después de comer, Joe salió un poco más tranquilo.

Al escuchar la puerta de la calle cerrarse John exhaló un profundo suspiro.

¿Donde estaba Sherlock?

Sherlock caminó hasta la calle Baker. Fueron casi dos horas de trayecto, pero necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba pensar sobre muchas cosas.

Había obligado a Morfeo a explicarle qué es lo que exactamente era la Matrix. Al principio, quizo explicarlo de forma muy romántica La Matrix está a todo nuestro alrededor, incluso en ésta misma habitación. La ves cuando vas al trabajo o cuando vas a la iglesia... Pero Sherlock lo había interrumpido en sus cavilaciones. Poco después comenzó a explicarlo de otra manera Es una prisión que no se puede tocar, oler o sentir... una prisión para la mente... Pero Sherlock quería datos, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde?

Y después de varios intentos... lo entendió. Entendió lo que Morfeo le intentaba explicar. Y todo su mundo colapsó.

Nada, NADA de lo que conocía era real. Todo era ficticio. Un programa de computadora inventado para mantenerlo prisionero.

La raza humana era esclavizada por las máquinas, sin que ni siquiera se dieran cuenta de ello.

Después de darle varias vueltas en la cabeza, y de que el shock inicial se disipara, Sherlock se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. No podía negar que el plan de las máquinas era muy elegante.


	14. Ven a jugar

Trinity confiaba en Morfeo. Así de simple.

Siempre lo había hecho. Desde el día en que la había liberado.

Él le había enseñado la verdad sobre la Matrix y las máquinas. Después de que su propio mundo resultara ser un engaño y una mentira, ella encontró un firme soporte en la seguridad con la que Morfeo hablaba, en su fe en la victoria del hombre sobre las máquinas y en su fe en el Elegido.

Después de vivir un tiempo en Zion, Trinity había decidido unirse a su tripulación. La gente le había advertido en contra de ello. De todas las naves, El Nabuconodosor era el que más incursiones a la Matrix hacía, y por lo tanto era la nave más peligrosa. Sin embargo, Trinity hizo caso omiso de sus consejos. Las personas que vivían en Zion normalmente no pensaban en los asuntos de la guerra. Vivían día a día cumpliendo con sus obligaciones y quehaceres rutinarios. Trinity no podía soportar eso. No cuando habían otros arriesgando continuamente la vida para protegerlos.

Esa confianza aumentó al formar parte de su tripulación.

Pero ahora...

Morfeo la volteó a ver. Ella era la única que había permanecido callada durante su relato.

Se encontraban en el mal iluminado comedor de la nave, sentados en un extremo de la larga mesa. Morfeo los había reunido para contarles todo sobre la curiosa plática que había entablado con Sherlock Holmes. Había llegado al punto en donde ese curioso civil había tratado de intimidarlo.

-¿Arrestarte?- exclamó Tank alzando mucho las cejas.

Morfeo asintió reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa. La idea de que Sherlock hubiera creído que podía arrestarlo aún le resultaba graciosa.

Trinity no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Neo frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

Morfeo se aclaró la garganta. -Le dije... lo que quería saber-

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron asombrados.

-¿Le dijiste? Pero si... ¿por qué...? Nunca... - empezó Tank, pero no pudo continuar, se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca le habían dicho a nadie qué era la Matrix mientras la persona aún se encontraba dentro. Era una de esas cosas que simplemente NO se hacían.

Neo no dijo nada. A pesar de tener poca experiencia en lo referente a "liberar mentes" y en las interacciones con civiles, (Él mismo tenía apenas nueve meses de haber sido liberado. De los cuales, cuatro los había pasado semi-inconsciente, internado en la sala médica de la nave) sabía que hablar con civiles era considerado altamente irregular, pero ¡decirles qué era la Matrix!

-Le contaste... ¿qué? ¿Todo?- preguntó Tank finalmente, inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento, con los ojos fijos en Morfeo, quien asintió levemente.

-¿Que dijo?- preguntó Trinity hablando por primera vez desde que había comenzado el relato -¿Te creyó?-

-Lo entendió todo muy rápido- dijo Morfeo frunciendo el entrecejo y recargándose en la mesa rememorando la conversación -Al principio no dejaba de hacerme preguntas. Sin embargo cuando le conté sobre la guerra de las máquinas contra el hombre se quedó completamente callado... Le hablé de las máquinas usándonos cómo fuente de energía, de la construcción de la Matrix, los campos de cultivo, la resistencia y Zion. Cuando terminé de contarle sobre los agentes nos quedamos un rato en silencio- Después de una pequeña pausa agregó -Sinceramente, yo esperaba que me acusara de estar loco y que se marchara. Pero sólo se quedó callado. Lo primero que preguntó fue ¿Cómo entran y salen de la Matrix?-

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Trinity y Neo intercambiaron una mirada confundida. Ambos sabían que estaban pensando lo mismo. Al ser liberados ellos habían tardado un tiempo en asimilarlo todo, aún viendo la nave y la Matrix con sus propios ojos. ¿Era posible que alguien lo entendiera con sólo una plática?

El primero en romper el silencio fue Tank. -Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

Morfeo suspiró profundamente, esa era la cuestión. -Vamos a sacarlo- dijo

Tank alzó ambas cejas en sorpresa. -Pero tiene 37 años. La edad máxima son 20-

-Lo sé- dijo Morfeo -Pero sería una parte importante de la resistencia. Es muy inteligente-

-Pero, ¿ahora?- Trinity lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido -No estamos listos para liberarlo, la nave no sirve, no podríamos...-

-Lo sacaremos después de encontrar a la capitana Niobe- dijo Morfeo y agregó -Él nos puede ayudar con eso. Le dejé mi teléfono para mantenernos en contacto-

-¿Le dejaste tu teléfono?- repitió Trinity sacudiendo incredulamente su cabeza -Es un civil- dijo -Y ahora... sabe demasiado-

-Sí. Es cierto. Es sólo un civil...- Morfeo sabía que iba a ser difícil que su tripulación aceptara que hubiera platicado con Sherlock sin haberles dicho antes, (él mismo aún no lo creía) pero ellos no habían estado ahí, no lo habían escuchado hablar -...pero si aprovechamos su habilidad de... de detección, puede ayudarnos a encontrar al Logos más rápidamente-

-¿Le dijiste que estamos varados?- exclamó Trinity -Por que si esa información cae en manos de los agentes...- Morfeo la interrumpió rápidamente -No, no. No le dije en que situación nos encontramos, sólo le dije que estaríamos en contacto-

Trinity miró largamente a Morfeo.

Neo y Tank permanecían callados.

-¿Crees que pueda ayudarnos?- le preguntó Trinity lentamente. Morfeo asintió.

Después de un momento Trinity asintió levemente -De acuerdo- dijo

No valía la pena intentar discutirlo. Morfeo ya había tomado la decisión de confiar en el civil, y no quedaba más que apoyarlo.

Sin embargo, Trinity se preguntó por primera vez si no estaría Morfeo cometiendo un grave error.

* * *

John estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

Caminaba en círculos en la sala con el celular en la mano. Había estado a punto de llamarle a Mycroft dos veces. Sherlock no contestaba y había estado fuera toda la noche. Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana.

Caminaba con el entrecejo fruncido recriminándose el no haber acompañado al detective. Lo había dejado sólo. Algo que había prometido que no haría en éste caso.

De repente escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse y reconoció los rápidos y ágiles pasos del detective por las escaleras. Volteó a ver la puerta en el momento en que ésta se abría y dejaba pasar a su compañero de piso.

-¡¿Por qué diantres no contestabas tu teléfono?!- exclamó John enojado.

Sherlock le dirigió una rápida mirada, pero no se detuvo. Sin decir nada se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Hasta no saber qué es lo que haría él ahora, no era seguro contarle a John nada sobre lo que había pasado.

-¿Sherlock?- John fue tras él -¡¿Qué pasó?!-

Sherlock cerró la puerta de su habitación y le puso seguro.

-¡Sherlock!- John se quedó un momento frente a la puerta cerrada. Tratando de decidir si era preocupación o rabia lo que le hacía querer tumbar la puerta a golpes.

-Encontramos a Joe- dijo a través de la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta -Estaba tirado en las vías del tren. Lo trajimos a la casa, comió algo y se marchó. Está bien, pero no recuerda nada de lo que le pasó- John hizo una pausa. No se escuchaba nada del otro lado de la puerta.

Después de unos momentos, John soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo -¡Estaré en la sala!- exclamó tratando de controlarse para no agregar _¡Para cuando te dignes a contarme que rayos es lo que está pasando!_ y regresó a la salita resoplando de coraje.

Necesitaba una buena taza de té.

Sherlock, sentado en su cama, escuchó los pasos del doctor al retirarse de la puerta. Cuando estuvo seguro de que John no lo escucharía, Sherlock se quitó su abrigo y su bufanda y sacó los tres celulares que tenía en los bolsillos de su saco. Y los fue poniendo en la mesita de noche. El primero era el teléfono del taxista, que había utilizado para llamar la atención de Morfeo. El segundo era el celular del propio Morfeo que le había dejado para que pudieran comunicarse en una línea segura. Y el tercero era su propio teléfono. Lo había apagado después de pedirle a Mycroft que restableciera las líneas telefónicas. Al encenderlo se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje.

_Ven a jugar._

_Torre de Londres._

_Jim Moriarty x._


	15. Agentes

_Ven a jugar._

_Torre de Londres._

_Jim Moriarty x._

Sherlock observó el mensaje durante unos segundos.

James Moriarty.

Su antítesis.

El asesor criminal que bien podía organizar el asesinato de una estrella de televisión o la falsificación de una famosa obra de arte lo había puesto a prueba un par de meses atrás.

Sherlock habría disfrutado con el desafío mental que Moriarty y sus acertijos le habían proporcionado, de no haber sido por el resultante secuestro de John Wastson.

_Ven a jugar._

Si hubiera recibido ese mismo mensaje un día antes, habría ido de inmediato. Sin embargo, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Cerró el mensaje y puso el teléfono al lado de los otros.

Había tenido ya dos horas para pensar bien sobre todo lo que le había dicho Morfeo.

Sabía que su propósito era el de liberar a la gente de la Matrix. Pero ahora le habían surgido nuevas dudas.

Marcó el número que le habían dejado y esperó.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad Morfeo contestó.

-Sherlock- dijo a modo de saludo -Justo estaba terminando de hablar con mi tripulación-

-¿Cuánta gente tienes a tu mando?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Cuántos son?-

Esa había sido una de las dudas del detective, ¿por qué sólo había ido dos personas a rescatarlo de los Agentes?

Morfeo se quedó un momento en silencio.

Neo, Trinity y Tank lo miraron en silencio. No habían podido escuchar la pregunta del detective, pero habían notado la tensión de Morfeo.

-Generalmente la tripulación de una nave es de 6 a 11 personas. La mía tenía nueve- dijo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Morfeo le lanzó una mirada a sus hombres antes de contestar.

-Uno de los nuestros nos traicionó- dijo, sin entrar en detalles, esforzándose en mantener un tono de voz normal. No quería hablar de la muerte de sus camaradas en el apenas iluminado comedor.

Neo, Trinity y Tank intercambiaron una mirada.

-Así terminaste en en manos de los agentes- dijo Sherlock asintiendo para sí, y después de un momento añadió -Entonces sólo sobrevivieron otros tres. Los dos que te rescataron y el que los ayudó a conectarse, ¿cierto?-

-Así es- dijo Morfeo

Sólo quedan cuatro. El número no era muy prometedor, pensó Sherlock.

-¿Y qué buscan en Londres?- preguntó, no entendía por que la chica y Morfeo habían regresado a la ciudad.

-Nuestra nave tiene problemas- dijo

Trinity tensó las manos.  _Morfeo confía en él_  se dijo.

Tank apretó los labios.

Neo no apartaba la mirada del teléfono. Del otro lado había un civil que ya lo sabía todo sobre ellos.

-Necesitamos contactar a los otros miembros de la resistencia, para que nos ayuden a repararla- dijo Morfeo hablando casualmente, como si fuera algo que pasara a menudo. No necesitaba que el detective supiera que tan desamparados se encontraban.

-¿Generalmente se reúnen en Londres?- preguntó Sherlock arrugando el ceño, ¿Cómo es que  _él_  no se había dado cuenta?

-No. No hay un patrón. Cuando es necesario, nos ponemos de acuerdo por radio con el capitán de otra nave para vernos en un lugar cualquiera. Sólo que en ésta ocasión nuestra radio no sirve-

-Así que están varados- concluyó Sherlock

Morfeo guardó silencio.

-¿Cuántas naves hay?-

-Tenemos treinta y seis naves activas- respondió -Sin embargo solo el  _Logos_  se encuentra cerca de nuestra área, sólo esa nave podría auxiliarnos-

-Sin embargo, si encontramos a cualquier otra nave, éstas pueden mandarle una señal ¿cierto?- dijo Sherlock

-Así es- dijo Morfeo.

-¿Que tan seguido se conectan a la Matrix?-

-Es dificil decirlo, cada capitán pone sus propios tiempos, sin embargo, la mayoría se conecta una vez al mes como mínimo-

-¿Qué idioma hablan en Zion?-

Morfeo hizo una pausa, no entendía qué es lo que tenía que ver el idioma con todo eso.

-¿Qué idioma hablan?- preguntó Sherlock impacientemente.

-Inglés- contestó Morfeo frunciendo el entrecejo -Al ser la lengua de los primeros liberados, se convirtió en la lengua oficial-

-¿Algún capitán aún conserva su lengua natal?-

Morfeo se quedó en silencio un momento, tratando de recordar.

-Sólo conozco tres que hablan otra lengua- dijo finalmente -La capitana Ice, que habla alemán; la capitana Kali, que habla hindi y el capitán Soren, que habla danés-

-Bien. Que dos de tus hombres vayan a Dinamarca. Diles que busquen al capitán Soren. El otro mientras tanto que, monitoree India y Alemania. Llámenme cuando tengan algo- dijo y colgó.

Acto seguido se puso de pie, y comenzó a pasear por su habitación.

Por el momento no había nada más que hacer. Aún tenía dudas, pero sabía que Morfeo tenía otras prioridades.

Mientras su nave estuviera dañada y su tripulación en peligro (ésto último no lo había dicho pero había sido obvio) no contestaría a sus preguntas de la forma en que Sherlock quería. Tendría que esperar.

Con la información que les había dado y sus habilidades encontrarían a la resistencia en cuanto se conectaran a la Matrix. Cuatro semanas como máximo.

Tenía tiempo de sobra para decidir que hacer.

Morfeo le había dado la opción de  _desconectarlo_  de la Matrix...

Ésta cadena de ideas se vio interrumpida cuando el celular de Morfeo comenzó a sonar...

Sherlock lo contestó.

-¿Sí?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Qué te hizo creer que la conversación había terminado?- le preguntó Morfeo

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Por qué al capitán Soren? ¿Y por qué en Dinamarca?-

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo ¿Cómo es que no lo entendían?

-El objetivo de todo capitán es "liberar mentes", según fuí informado- comenzó Sherlock -El que un capitán aún conserve su lengua materna, a pesar de que nadie más lo hable, es señal de un sentimiento nacionalista arraigado o quizá de añoranza. En cualquier caso, es probable que en la Matrix trate de liberar a sus connacionales. Ahora bien, Alemania tiene 81.8 millones de habitantes y en India la cifra asciende hasta 1,241 millones de habitantes, mientras que en Dinamarca sólo hay poco más de 5 millones. Las probabilidades de encontrar al capitán danés son considerablemente mayores. Si se conectan al menos una vez al mes, entonces en un tiempo máximo de 4 semanas ya habrán tenido contacto con la resistencia- terminó.

-...Sí, supongo que sí- dijo Morfeo después de una pausa.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta.

-¿Sherlock? Abre la puerta- dijo John a través de la madera, con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

_John_

-Tengo que irme- dijo Sherlock

-Estaremos en contacto- le dijo Morfeo antes de colgar.

Después de colgar, el detective se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

John se encontraba visiblemente nervioso -Alguién te busca- le dijo en voz baja -Dos agentes del MI6 están en la sala preguntando por ti. ¿Qué está pasando, Sherlock? ¿Debo llamar a Mycroft o algo así?-

Sherlock sintió algo frío que le recorrió la espalda.

Había dos agentes preguntando por él.

¿Qué hacer?

Podía llamar a Morfeo y avisarle, pero lo más seguro es que él y su tripulación lo estuvieran monitoreando, así que quizás ya lo sabían. ¿Por qué no le habrían avisado? O no lo sabían, y debía llamarles, pero John estaba presente y perdería tiempo en intentar convencerlo de salir de ahí.

Y quizás si se tardaba más tiempo del necesario en bajar los agentes tomarían el cuerpo de John.

Podía salir por la ventana y llevarse al doctor. No. Pésima idea, la desechó de inmediato.

No había donde ir. Tendría que ir con ellos.

Sin embargo todavía podía salvar a John.

En un segundo se decidió.

Y soltó un resoplido de enojo.

-Debían haber estado aquí hace diez minutos- dijo, poniéndose su abrigo y la bufanda tratando de esconder el pequeño temblor de sus manos.

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó John, visiblemente más relajado.

-Necesito ver algunos documentos altamente confidenciales. Están aquí para llevarme a su oficina- dijo bajando por las escaleras, con John detrás.

Al llegar a la salita tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en mantenerse en calma. Estaban de pie, con trajes impecablemente limpios y sin una sola arruga, ambos usaban lentes oscuros y un pequeño comunicador en la oreja. La pequeña esperanza que tenía Sherlock de que fueran en verdad hombres del MI6 mandados por su hermano se desvaneció.

Con un escalofrío Sherlock se preguntó el cuerpo de  _quienes_  estarían usando ahora. La primera persona que se le vino a la cabeza fue la señora Hudson. Era la más cercana a su apartamento.

-¿Sherlock Holmes?- preguntó uno de ellos con una voz demasiado fría e impersonal.

El detective asintió.

-Necesitamos que nos acompañe- dijo el que estaba hasta el frente tomándolo del hombro y sujetándole el brazo, guiándolo firmemente hacia la salida.

-Hey- dijo John al ver cómo se lo llevaban

Sherlock no opuso resistencia. Volteó a ver a John y se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien- dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

John frunció el ceño. _¿Está bien? ¡¿Está BIEN?!_  ¿Que rayos estaba pasando?

Sherlock y el agente que lo sujetaba salieron por la puerta y hacia las escaleras. El segundo agente después de dedicarle una silenciosa mirada a John, salió igualmente.

Con el entrecejo aún fruncido John salió tras ellos.

-¿Sherlock?-

El detective no podía detenerse ni lanzarle una mirada de advertencia.

-Todo está bien, John- dijo en voz alta, enunciando cada palabra, esperando que el doctor lo entendiera.

El doctor se detuvo. ¿ _Todo está bien, John_? ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

Algo importante estaba pasando y no entendía qué era.

Pero al parecer el detective quería que se quedara fuera de todo ésto.

Fuera lo que fuera.

Al llegar a la planta baja, sin embargo, Sherlock llamó -¡Señora Hudson!-

Una puerta a su izquierda se abrió y salió su casera.

-¿Si, Sherlock...?- Los ojos de la señora Hudson se abrieron en sorpresa al ver al detective siendo conducido por dos sujetos de traje y John detrás de él viéndose completamente confundido.

Sherlock sintió un inmenso alivio al verla.

-Me encuentro en un caso muy importante- dijo sin detenerse -¿Puede servirle a John uno de esos pastelillos que tiene en el horno?- dijo. No quería que su casera sospechara que lo llevaban contra su voluntad y sabía que si se detenía los agentes lo sacarían a la fuerza.

La señora Hudson meneó ligeramente la cabeza.  _¿Y ahora qué hiciste, jovencito?_ Sin embargo sólo sonrió.

-Por supuesto Sherlock querido...- dijo -...no vayas a...-

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar, el detective salió por la puerta custodiado por ambos agentes, lo subieron a un carro y ante las miradas preocupadas de su casera y John se lo llevaron.

Sherlock se permitió una pequeña mueca al pensar en lo que diría Mycroft si lo viera. Aunque lo más probable es que  _sí_  lo estuviera viendo...

 


	16. Empieza la caída

El Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade se despertó ese día con un sobresalto al escuchar el estridente timbre de su celular. Automáticamente estiró la mano para cogerlo mientras volteaba a ver su reloj. Al ver la hora soltó un resoplido, ¡eran las 4 de la mañana! ¿Quién podría estarle llamando a esa hora? De mala gana contestó el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?- dijo con voz ronca sintiendo sus párpados muy pesados.

-Si… hum, llamo para que me den un reembolso por mi celular- dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

Lestrade frunció el ceño y reprimiendo un bostezo se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¿Un reembolso?- repitió el Inspector restregándose los ojos -¿Por su celular?- No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Sí. El señor Sherlock Holmes tomó mi celular y me dio éste número para pedir un reembolso por él-

-… -

-…-

-…-

-¿Bueno?-

Lestrade soltó un suspiro.

-Espere un momento- dijo, ya completamente despierto. Salió de la cama, prendió la luz y se dirigió a la mesita de noche, donde tenía una pluma y papel.

-¿Me puede proporcionar su nombre completo y dirección?- preguntó, maldiciendo mentalmente a Holmes y la rivalidad infantil que tenía con su hermano. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba él entre ellos dos?

-… Bien- dijo terminando de escribir. -Alguien se pondrá en contacto con usted dentro de poco- añadió antes de colgar. Tomó su cartera del cajón de la mesita y sacó un papelito delicadamente doblado en dos. Con un suspiro marcó el número que tenía escrito y esperó.

Al iniciar su asociación con Sherlock había recibido una extraña visita de parte de su hermano mayor, que ocupaba un "pequeño puesto" en el gobierno británico y que le había proporcionado ése número por si se suscitaba alguna emergencia con el detective. Y al parecer Sherlock lo sabía.

-Inspector- dijo a modo de saludo una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea, supuso que sería la secretaria de Mycroft -¿Qué sucede?-

Después de explicarle la situación, proporcionarle la información del sujeto en cuestión y agradecerle por su tiempo, Lestrade terminó la llamada y volteó a ver su reloj. Soltó un gruñido al comprobar que ya era hora de levantarse.

Después de tan inoportuna llamada, decidió pasar de camino al trabajo por un café y una de sus empanadas favoritas para alegrarse un poco la mañana.

Llegó temprano a su oficina, arregló algunos documentos, hizo varias llamadas y después de darle una buena mordida a su empanada creyó que, dejando de lado el incidente de la llamada telefónica, aquel podría ser aún un buen día.

Sin embargo no eran ni las nueve de la mañana cuando Donovan entró a su oficina anunciándole que había habido un allanamiento nada más y nada menos que ¡en la Torre de Londres!

* * *

Al terminar la llamada con el detective Morfeo se quedó un momento en silencio, su plan tenía algo de lógica, pero no le agradaba el tono en que le hablaba ese civil. Neo, Trinity y Tank que se encontraban sentados frente a él en la mesa del comedor, lo observaron en silencio.

-No sabemos a ciencia cierta por donde entrarán la Capitana Niobe y su tripulación- comenzó Morfeo con su voz grave y profunda -Podrían hacerlo por cualquier parte de la Matrix. Y las probabilidades de estar en ese mismo lugar justo en el momento preciso para encontrarnos con ellos son pocas- Tank asentía con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, mientras que Neo y Trinity lo miraban tranquilamente sin apartar la vista de él, eso era algo que habían tenido presente desde el momento mismo en el que comenzaron a buscar al "Logos"

Morfeo continuó -A Sherlock se le ocurrió una idea que podría funcionar…-

* * *

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan robado la Torre de Londres?- exclamó Lestrade manejando a toda velocidad, con las manos aferradas al volante y los dientes apretados.

La sirena apenas le ayudaba a abrirse paso entre la marea de coches de las calles de la ciudad.

El celular de Donovan sonó y ella lo contestó rápidamente.

-Donovan. Sí. ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó confundida arrugando el entrecejo.

Lestrade vio de reojo la expresión tensa de su rostro.

-Diles que vamos en camino- dijo acelerando aún más.

-Hubo otro allanamiento- le informó Sally tratando de escuchar por sobre el ruido de la sirena al hombre del otro lado de la línea. -¡¿En el Banco de Inglaterra?!- exclamó incrédula, volteando a ver a Lestrade, quien abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una exclamación altisonante, sintiendo aproximarse un dolor de cabeza.

La gota que colmó el vaso, sin embargo fue la tercera llamada, que entró en el momento mismo en el que bajaban de la patrulla. Ésta vez era en la Prisión de Pentonville donde se había violado la seguridad.

Tres de los lugares más seguros de todo Londres, y alguien se había infiltrado en el sistema de seguridad de todos ellos aproximadamente a la misma hora.

Los primeros reportes informaban que se habían abierto las puertas de la bóveda del Banco de Inglaterra, pero no se habían robado nada; mientras que en la Prisión de Pentonville se habían abierto las puertas de las celdas de los internos, causándoles una grata impresión desde luego, pero la entrada principal se había mantenido cerrada por lo que no hubo ninguna fuga.

En cuanto a las joyas reales que se encontraban en exhibición en la Torre de Londres tampoco fueron robadas, los guardias de seguridad le explicaron a Lestrade que después de que sonara la alarma habían encontrado a un hombre cómodamente sentado en el trono, con la corona, el cetro y el manto real puestos; con los ojos cerrados y escuchando música en sus audífonos.

El hombre ya estaba en custodia. Lestrade le echaba miradas ceñudas al perfil que se observaba desde la ventanilla de la patrulla en la que se encontraba mientras escuchaba las observaciones de los policías, que le susurraban con premura cómo ni siquiera había puesto resistencia al ser arrestado.

Después de escuchar a los guardias de seguridad, Lestrade revisó la escena del crimen junto con Donovan. El supuesto vidrio irrompible que protegía las joyas se encontraba hecho añicos en el suelo, mientras que la corona, el cetro y el manto estaban sobre una mesita improvisada marcadas como evidencia. Lestrade no supo cómo sentirse al ver las joyas reales expuestas de esa manera.

Tomó nota del extintor que se encontraba magullado en su base. No se necesitaba ser Sherlock Holmes para darse cuenta de que se había roto el vidrio con ese objeto, era lo único que parecía fuera de lugar en la sencilla y parca habitación. Sin embargo se preguntó qué otras cosas podría ver el detective en ese lugar.

Después de dudarlo un poco marcó su número telefónico, pero en vano. Le mandó un mensaje esperando que no estuviera muy ocupado con el caso del Ministerio de Defensa. Por ahora, y debido a la magnitud y alcance de éstas fallas en la seguridad, tendrían que tener prioridad. O al menos así se lo había dado a entender su superintendente.

Se tomaron las fotos pertinentes y después pidió ser llevado al cuarto de vigilancia donde pudo ver el video de seguridad.

* * *

Después de explicarles el plan del detective, los cuatro permanecieron callados reflexionando.

Neo fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Todo el plan se basa en que algunos capitanes aún hablen su lengua natal- dijo meneando la cabeza -Lo usaron toda su vida. Es normal que lo sigan hablando; y eso no tiene que significar algo…- Morfeo, Trinity y Tank intercambiaron una mirada -… ¿o sí?- preguntó Neo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Morfeo fue el que le respondió -Las mentes que liberamos son jóvenes; la mayoría está ansioso por perder sus antiguas costumbres y aceptar como suyas las nuestras. Nadie vuelve a utilizar su lengua natal-

Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Neo, Trinity agregó -Imagina que dentro de la Matrix te encuentras a un antiguo compañero de escuela o a un entrañable amigo y te saluda… ¿Te alegrarías de verlo?-

Después de pensarlo, Neo frunció los labios. Tantos recuerdos de su niñez, de su juventud… que en realidad no existieron… No. No se alegraría de verlo.

-La Matrix es un engaño- continuó ella en voz baja -Y nadie quiere revivirlo. Son pocos los que, a pesar de todo, aún mantienen vivas sus antiguas costumbres-

-Me parece… - dijo Tank después de una pausa - …que es una buena idea-

Tres pares de ojos lo voltearon a ver. Tank fijó la mirada en Morfeo y habló rápidamente -Si ese hombre pudo encontrarnos y contactarte, y además- agregó enmarcando una ceja -ganarse tu confianza, creo que podemos intentar seguir sus consejos-

Morfeo volteó a ver a Trinity quien asintió lentamente -Podría funcionar- dijo; luego se volvió hacia Neo, quien también asintió.

-Bien- dijo entonces Morfeo poniéndose de pie y recuperando su energía habitual -Cenaremos algo antes de volver…- pero sus ojos se fijaron entonces en el vendado torso de Tank, en sus profundas ojeras y en el pálido semblante de Trinity y Neo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban despiertos?

-Ustedes dos- dijo, señalando con un gesto de la mano hacia Tank y Trinity –Después de la cena, necesito que se retiren a descansar. Neo hará la primera ronda y yo lo monitorearé. Descansen lo más que puedan-

Después de servirse una ración del aglutinado de proteínas, vitaminas y minerales que desayunaban, comían y cenaban todos los días, Trinity y Tank se retiraron a descansar.

Morfeo preparaba a Neo para conectarlo a la Matrix en completo silencio; ambos evitaban mirar los cinco cuerpos que descansaban en un extremo de la cubierta principal.

-Los encontraremos pronto- dijo Neo con una voz seria y segura que reconfortó un poco a Morfeo.

Éste sólo esbozó una media sonrisa.

Después de conectar a Neo a la Matrix y de recomendarle que empezara a buscar en la capital de Dinamarca, Morfeo se dedicó, siguiendo los consejos de Sherlock, a monitorear Alemania… no vio por lo tanto a quién tenían cómo prisionero los agentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doble capítulo por ser tan pacientes conmigo! xD


	17. Si decidiera cooperar... ¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?

Sherlock fue conducido a una habitación pequeña con paredes y techo impecablemente blancos, con una sola puerta, sin ventanas y una cámara de seguridad en la esquina. Como único mobiliario había una mesa y dos sillas de metal, una frente a la otra.

Con una señal los agentes le indicaron que se sentara y salieron sin decir ni una palabra, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sherlock no se sentó inmediatamente. Se detuvo un momento observando la habitación.

El detective no se sorprendió al no poder notar nada. No había marcas en las paredes, en la mesa, ni siquiera en el suelo. Supuso que unos momentos antes ni siquiera existía esa habitación, ya que Sherlock conocía el edificio al que lo habían llevado, y no tenía más que oficinas gubernamentales.

Después de una última mirada a su alrededor tomó asiento en una de las sillas y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la fría superficie de la mesa.

Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que no tenía ni una idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Su mirada se posó entonces en la puerta cerrada y bufó. Que predecible. Toda esa escena era tan poco original. Era de manual dejar un momento solo al sospechoso para infundirle presión, miedo e inseguridad. Le pareció algo decepcionante y a la vez intrigante el hecho de que las máquinas utilizaran procedimientos tan humanos.

Después de un momento la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a los mismos dos agentes. Uno de ellos lo rodeó y se fue a colocar a sus espaldas. El otro, que traía un folder bajo el brazo se sentó frente a él en la silla de metal.

-Como ve, señor Holmes- comenzó a decir el agente frente a él con una voz fría e impersonal, abriendo parsimoniosamente el folder –Lo hemos estado observando desde hace un tiempo- Hizo una pausa, mientras hojeaba las hojas del expediente que se encontraba en la mesa.

Sherlock no cambió de posición ni hizo ningún movimiento. Comprendió de repente que los agentes estaban tratando de aparentar ser humanos. No sabían que él  _sabía_. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Sin embargo no bajó la guardia, siguió observando fijamente a su interlocutor, aguzando el oído para estar al pendiente de los movimientos del agente que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Si revisamos su expediente; -comenzó a decir el agente hablando lenta y claramente- dejando a un lado su completo desdén hacia nuestras leyes e instituciones, así como su excéntrico trabajo y la tambaleante forma en que lo ejerce, que... raya el límite de la legalidad -dijo alzando ligeramente las cejas- lo que llama de inmediato nuestra atención es su adicción a ciertas sustancias ilegales...- En ese momento el agente se quitó las gafas, las colocó sobre la mesa y lo observó a los ojos. Sherlock mantuvo una expresión insondable. Sin embargo, su cerebro estaba trabajando a toda velocidad.

_¿Su adicción? ¿Por qué querían hablar de eso? ¿A dónde querían llegar?_

No podía ver lo que se proponían y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-No sería algo tan singular- continuó diciendo el agente, buscando en el rostro del detective algún signo de culpabilidad, nerviosismo o miedo, pero sin encontrar nada- de no ser por la forma en que su hermano, Mycroft Holmes se afana en tratar de encubrir hasta el último rastro de evidencia que lo ligue a las drogas -A la mención de su hermano Sherlock había crispado apenas perceptiblemente las manos, un movimiento que los agudos ojos del agente no pasaron por alto- llegando incluso a borrar un reporte oficial del Departamento de Policía en el que usted había sido detenido en estado de intoxicación cómo sospechoso de homicidio.

La noche que conoció a Lestrade… Sherlock estuvo a punto de fruncir el entrecejo, esa conversación había tomado un rumbo completamente inesperado para él.

-De hecho, -continuó el agente– es inconcebible la gran cantidad de molestias que se toma su hermano con respecto a usted. Aprovechándose de la influyente posición en la que se encuentra malversa recursos públicos para mantenerlo constantemente vigilado y protegido. Malgasta tiempo, dinero y recursos humanos caprichosa y egoístamente, permitiendo y encubriendo las irregularidades de sus pequeñas… investigaciones.

El agente entonces se inclinó y sin levantar la voz añadió –Un ciudadano responsable debería considerar como obligación remover de su cargo a un gobernante caprichoso, por muy inteligente que éste sea, ¿no lo cree?

Sherlock permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada aún fija en la de su interlocutor.

-Por supuesto, -continuó el agente echándose un poco para atrás- que también entendemos la necesidad de hacer ciertas excepciones a las reglas.

Después de una pequeña pausa continuó. -Seré honesto con usted, señor Holmes. Usted está aquí porque necesitamos de su ayuda. Sabemos que fue contactado recientemente por cierto individuo que se hace llamar a sí mismo... Morfeo. Lo que crea saber sobre éste hombre es irrelevante. Es considerado por varios gobiernos como el hombre más peligroso de la Tierra. Mi colega -dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto hacia el agente que se encontraba detrás de él- piensa que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo hablando con usted, pero yo creo que usted desea hacer lo correcto. Nosotros podríamos pasar por alto las irregularidades en su trabajo e incluso permitir que Mycroft Holmes siga en su importante y cómodo puesto en el gobierno británico. Todo lo que pedimos a cambio es su cooperación para llevar a un conocido terrorista ante la justicia.

Sherlock se mantuvo callado durante un tiempo. No tenía que pensarlo dos veces, sabía que esos programas de computadora podrían hacer mucho más que sólo hacerle perder su empleo a Mycroft si él se negaba a cooperar.

-Si decidiera…- comenzó Sherlock tranquilamente -…cooperar con ustedes. ¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?

El agente que se encontraba detrás de él se acercó y puso sobre la mesa una pequeña caja negra que había sacado de la bolsa de su saco. Sherlock abrió la caja y sacó un objeto plateado parecido a un tornillo con dos antenas que cabía en la palma de su mano.

Algún tipo de transmisor.

-No tendría que hacer nada, señor Holmes. -continuó el agente frente a él -Este transmisor nos indicará su posición en todo momento. En cuánto vuelva a encontrarse con los terroristas, nosotros los capturaremos y podría volver entonces a su rutina diaria.

Sherlock sopesó rápidamente sus posibilidades.

-Muy bien- aceptó, notando un diminuto asomo de sonrisa en los labios del agente frente a él.

Este se puso de pie –Haga el favor de levantarse la camisa.

Sherlock se desfajó y se alzó la camisa en un fluido movimiento. Mientras el segundo agente tomaba el transmisor de su mano y lo colocaba en un inyector.

-Respire hondo- le aconsejó el primer agente poniéndose a su lado derecho y sujetándolo fuertemente por el hombro. Mientras el segundo colocaba la aguja del inyector una pulgada arriba de su ombligo con una mano, mientras con la otra le sujetaba el hombro izquierdo.

En un rápido movimiento le inyectaron el transmisor.

Sherlock jadeó al sentir un intenso dolor en su abdomen. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, pero al volverlos a abrir el cuarto blanco y los agentes se habían desvanecido. Sólo veía rosa, todo rosa y borroso, donde sea que estuviera estaba acostado, creyó sentir una aguja saliendo de su vientre, pero no podía estar seguro de nada, sus ojos comenzaron a dolerle. Intentó mover algo… sus manos, sus piernas, la cabeza, pero un dolor atenazante mantenía a su cuerpo en su lugar. Intentó dar una bocanada de aire pero notó entonces que algo le obstruía la garganta y la nariz. Un pánico ciego se extendió sobre él al darse cuenta de que no podía moverse. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y al volverlos a abrir se encontraba de nuevo en el cuarto blanco sentado en la silla metálica.

Se levantó con un sobresalto, tosió un par de veces y jadeó buscando aire, buscando a su alrededor algo que le dijera qué es lo que había pasado. Pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Ambos agentes estaban a observándolo. Uno a cada lado. Observó su cuerpo, sus manos. Se llevó una mano a su abdomen, vio su camisa desfajada y recordó que le acababan de poner un transmisor.

¿Qué había pasado?

Había sido tan rápido.

Ambos agentes lo observaban detenidamente.

Después de un momento se enderezó fajándose distraídamente la camisa.

_Concéntrate_

-Eso es todo por ahora, supongo- dijo, respirando hondamente para tranquilizarse.

-Beba- dijo uno de los agentes señalándole el vaso de agua que, Sherlock estaba seguro, no se encontraba sobre la mesa hacia unos segundos. -Despertará sano y salvo en su domicilio-

De una zancada el detective alcanzó la mesa y sin titubear se tomó el vaso de agua, deseando salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.


	18. John

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó John abriendo la puerta de par en par y entrando a la oficina sin esperar invitación.

Después de que Sherlock fuera casi arrastrado fuera del apartamento, John se había quedado unos instantes sin saber que hacer. Subió a su habitación rechazando la invitación de la señora Hudson a comer unos bocadillos, y trató de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que había estado ocurriendo. Sherlock le estaba ocultando algo muy importante, de eso no había duda, sin embargo... un fuerte timbrazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. John se asomó por la ventana y vio un carro negro que le resultó familiar.

Mycroft alzó la mirada por sobre el informe que había estado leyendo.

-Ah, John. Toma asiento por favor -dijo sin inmutarse, indicándole la cómoda silla frente a él.

-¿Dónde está? –Preguntó John insistentemente acercándose al escritorio. Los agentes de Mycroft que habían ido por él habían permanecido silenciosos, pasando por alto las preguntas del doctor. John hizo caso omiso de la silla. -¿Quién fue por él?

Mycroft lo miró a los ojos durante un momento tomando nota de sus recientes ojeras, e ignorando su pregunta dijo- Necesito saber qué avances había hecho Sherlock en el caso.

-¿En el caso? -Repitió John frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo - ¿Por qué no mejor me dices qué es lo que está pasando?

Mycroft lo miró imperturbable.

John comenzó a molestarse.

-¿Dónde. está. tu hermano?- repitió con los dientes apretados. No había dormido más que una hora en toda la noche, y su estómago se movía inquieto por no haber comido más que un par de sándwiches desde el día anterior. Y después de la forma en se habían llevado a Sherlock no estaba de humor para los caprichosos secretos del "Gobierno Británico".

-Me temo -dijo Mycroft sin cambiar de expresión- que no hay tiempo para explicaciones…

-Entonces mejor dímelo rápido.- Lo interrumpió John con brusquedad.

Algo no estaba bien. Sherlock podría estar en peligro !Y ni a Sherlock ni a Mycroft les parecía relevante mantenerlo al tanto de lo que ocurría!

Mycroft guardó silencio, dirigiendo una mirada a las manos del doctor. John no necesitó seguir su mirada, supo que sin darse cuenta, las había cerrado en puños.

No le serviría de nada discutir con Mycroft Holmes, se dijo, así que tomando un hondo respiro las relajó.

Durante un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Al ver que Mycroft volvía a poner la mirada en los papeles sobre su escritorio, John soltó un pequeño suspiro y tomó asiento frente a él.

-Esos hombres… -comenzó a decir con una voz que aparentaba estar calmada- ¿eran del MI6?

-Desde luego que no –contestó Mycroft condescendientemente.

-¿Quiénes eran, entonces? ¿A dónde se lo llevaron?

Al ver que Mycroft fruncía ligeramente los labios una duda lo asaltó.

-Sí sabes dónde está, ¿cierto?

Después de lo que le parecieron años, vino la queda respuesta.

-No.

* * *

-¡Maldición!

La sargento Donovan observaba con preocupación cómo el Inspector Lestrade empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación con el celular pegado a su oreja.

-Vamos, ¡contesta!

Después de haber visto los videos de seguridad de la torre de Londres el Inspector había intentado comunicarse con Sherlock Holmes una y otra vez, pero en vano. Por lo que ahora le estaba hablando a su compañero John Watson. Pero con el mismo resultado.

Después de varios intentos Lestrade se volvió hacia ella decidido. Y Sally supo que es lo que diría aún antes de que abriera la boca.

-Tenemos que ir por él –dijo resuelto.

No era secreto el que a Sally Donovan no le agradara Sherlock Holmes. Le parecía engreído, insufrible, creyendo siempre que estaba por sobre la fuerza policiaca, así que odiaba tener que trabajar con él.

Sin embargo, al voltear hacia el monitor y recordar el video, no tuvo más que asentir.

Se dirigieron hacia la patrulla y se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la calle Baker.

Sin embargo, al llegar se llevaron una gran decepción. Después de tocar el timbre una y otra vez, salió su casera diciéndoles que no había nadie en casa, que si querían dejar algún recado.

Lestrade la despidió negando con la cabeza con una media sonrisa, y cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado exhaló un profundo suspiro.

Después de una pausa la volteo a ver y le dijo –Quiero todo lo que haya sobre el sospechoso. Su vida. Con quién está asociado ahora. Y qué diablos pretendía burlando la seguridad de la torre, el banco y la prisión.

Donovan asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la patrulla. Pero al ver que el detective se quedaba en su lugar se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Tú qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó-. ¿Lo vas a buscar? - dijo alzando las cejas-. ¿Cómo piensas encontrar a Sherlock Holmes en Londres?-

Lestrade sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

-Necesito hacer una llamada –dijo simplemente.

Después de un momento Donovan asintió, y se dirigió hacia la patrulla. Por el retrovisor alcanzó a ver a Lestrade sacando un papel de su cartera.

* * *

-¿Cómo que no sabes quién fue? ¿Qué no lo tienes bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día?

-Obviamente son capaces de manipular las cámaras de seguridad...

-¡Pero, el auto! –Continuó John alarmado al saber que su última esperanza, Mycroft, no tenía las respuestas-. Puedes rastrearlo si…

-Puedes estar seguro de que tengo a mi mejor gente buscándolo, John -lo cortó Mycroft severamente

Después de una pequeña pausa John lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Existe un numeroso grupo de personas con las razones suficientes para querer secuestrar o interrogar a mi hermano -comentó Mycroft cómo si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño-. Sin embargo no hay entre ellos ninguno con el poder suficiente para hacer que Sherlock permita voluntariamente su abducción. La única razón por la cual mi hermano arriesgaría estúpidamente su pellejo siempre ha sido...

-Resolver un caso -asintió John frunciendo el entrecejo. Era muy típico del detective, aunque eso no explicaba por qué Sherlock no lo había incluido en el plan. Mycroft asintió-. Voy a matarlo en cuanto lo vea -comentó John dejando escapar un resoplido.

-Es muy probable que sus captores sean los mismos terroristas a los que han estado buscando. O los agentes de seguridad pública del Departamento de Defensa. Por ello, y ya satisfecha tu curiosidad, necesito saber absolutamente todo lo que Sherlock ha sacado en limpio sobre el caso.

John no estaba seguro de qué decirle. Si Sherlock estaba elaborando alguna estrategia por la cual se había hecho apresar (Al fin y al cabo le había repetido una y otra vez que todo "estaba bien" mientras veía cómo se lo llevaban), sabía que no apreciaría el que John le contara algo a su hermano.

En el momento en el que John abría la boca sin saber bien qué diría, un pequeño zumbido salió del teléfono celular que tenía Mycroft en la bolsa de su saco. Una diminuta arruga cruzó su frente y le hizo una seña a John para que aguardara, contestando luego el teléfono.

La arruga se acentuó y después de una pausa le dijo a quien se encontraba del otro lado de la línea que "tuviera listo un DRI" y que "monitoreara las guaridas conocidas" avisándole de cualquier actividad fuera de lo normal.

John esperó a que Mycroft colgara para preguntarle ansioso, -¿es sobre Sherlock?-

Mycroft lo evaluó con la mirada y después de un momento asintió.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué es un DRI?-

-Es un destacamento de respuesta inmediata- le contestó Mycroft automáticamente y después de negar ligeramente con la cabeza comentó más para sí que para John-. Moriarty no podría haber elegido un peor día para hacer su jugada.

John sintió el pulso acelerarse. -¿Moriarty? ¿Tiene él algo que ver con todo esto?- preguntó rápidamente.

Mycroft frunció los labios.

-Lo considero poco probable, sin embargo no puede descartarse.

Mycroft juntó la palma de las manos pensativo. John sintió una punzada de nostalgia al recordar a Sherlock.

-No puede ser una coincidencia- dijo Mycroft finalmente.

-¿Qué?-

-Que decidiera precisamente hoy burlar simultáneamente la seguridad de la Torre de Londres, el Banco de Inglaterra y la Prisión de Pentonville.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-El Detective Inspector Lestrade está… ¿Cómo es la expresión? Que… se "sube a las paredes" Llamó a… Anthea, para intentar localizar a Sherlock.

John se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Dios –exclamó-. Si Moriarty fue el que se llevó a Sherlock…

-Sigue siendo sólo una posibilidad.

Mycroft lo miró directamente a los ojos. John sintió por vez primera la intensidad de su mirada -¿Qué avances había hecho Sherlock en el caso? –le preguntó con una nota de acero que el doctor no pudo pasar por alto.

John le sostuvo la mirada un momento. Estaba preocupado por su hermano, eso era evidente. Así que decidió encarar la furia de Sherlock después de hallarlo, y no arriesgarse a que le ocurriera algo malo por un exceso de celo.

-Los terroristas siguen en Londres –le dijo-, o al menos uno de ellos seguía aquí –John se esforzó en encontrar información que a Mycroft pudiera serle útil, pero toda la información que tenía le parecía muy vaga-. Él conocía al menos diez posibles puntos de encuentro de los terroristas; anoche observamos a una mujer y un hombre en uno de esos puntos. La lista completa la tiene su red de vagabundos. Sherlock salió toda la noche y no tengo ni idea de en donde pudo haber estado. Y… bueno, tienen habilidades increíbles…- ¿Qué otra cosa le había dicho Sherlock? –Dijo que esos agentes del Departamento de Defensa controlaban a los civiles de alguna forma; pero no sé si averiguó por qué o cómo…- se quedó callado al darse cuenta de lo poco que sabía.

Mycroft lo miró durante un segundo y bajando luego la vista a sus papeles le dijo calmadamente–Te mantendré informado en caso de que se presente alguna eventualidad- John asintió y se puso de pie. Iría directamente a hablar con Lestrade…

-Ah, y… ¿John?

El doctor se volvió cuando ya estaba casi en la puerta.

-Si en verdad es Moriarty quien anda detrás de todo esto –dijo Mycroft sin levantar la vista-, debes proceder con precaución. Cualquier cosa que sepas debes comunicármela inmediatamente. No te arriesgues tú sólo a ir en contra de él, sólo te convertirías en un arma más en contra de mi hermano- Mycroft levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. John Watson asintió, se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

* * *

-¡John! He estado intentado comunicarme con ustedes desde casi una hora ¿Está Sherlock contigo?-

-Greg…

-¿Puedes decirle que necesita venir de inmediato? Hay…

-¡Greg! -lo cortó John-. Sherlock no está.

-¿Y tú no podrías…?

-Dos hombres vinieron por él y se lo llevaron.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo que "se lo llevaron"?

-Él… por alguna razón él se fue con ellos, no sé… oye, Mycroft dice que estás ¿en un caso sobre Moriarty?

-Sí... -fue la respuesta- ese fue el nombre que me dieron... pero, espera ¿con quién diantres se fue Sherlock?

-No lo sabemos. No me dijo nada.

-John, dejaron un mensaje. Creí que era para Sherlock, pero quizá no...

Se hizo una pequeña pausa en la línea telefónica.

-¿Greg?

-Te mantendré informado, ¿está bien? Tengo que irme.

-¡No! Espera, ¿qué mensaje? ¿Donde...?

-Te llamo después...

-¡Greg! Yo no soy Sherlock Holmes, pero después de todo lo que hemos hecho ¡no puedes dejarme fuera! ¿Qué decía el mensaje?

Después de un pequeño titubeo el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade decidió contarle lo que había en las cintas de seguridad.

-El sospechoso escribió una nota que decía "Vayan por Sherlock" en el vidrio donde se exhibían las joyas reales antes de romperlo con un extintor...

-Voy para allá.

Se escuchó un pequeño suspiro del otro lado de la línea

-Está bien. Es en la torre de Londres

* * *

John regresó al departamento unas horas más tarde. Había aprovechado la ida para dejarle las cámaras espía al Inspector. Al llegar finalmente a su departamento no pensaba más que en comer algo del refri, y acostarse un rato. El hambre, el sueño y la preocupación de no saber dónde estaba Sherlock o con quién, le habían producido un gran dolor de cabeza.

Las cintas de seguridad que había visto con Lestrade sólo habían reafirmado lo que para él ya era un hecho: que James Moriarty era un completo psicópata, y que estaba enfermamente encaprichado con Sherlock. A John no le quedaba duda alguna de que el mensaje era para él y Scotland Yard y de que era Moriarty el que tenía al Detective.

John se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a prepararse un sándwich.

La pregunta era, ¿por qué diablos se había ido Sherlock sin luchar? Eran dos contra dos. Incluso si esas personas que habían ido por él hubieran estado armadas, podrían haber... oh!

John mentalmente se dio una palmada en la frente.

A menos que tuvieran habilidades excepcionales de lucha... ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

Ahora todo tenía sentido! Eran terroristas! Sherlock no había presentado pelea por que creyó que no podrían ganar. Maldición eso sólo podía significar que los terroristas trabajaban para Jim Moriarty. Los hombres más mortíferos del mundo bajo las órdenes del criminal más inteligente del Reino Unido... con Sherlock Holmes como rehén.

El sándwich quedó olvidado en la cocina, mientras John corría hacia la sala dónde había dejado su chamarra. Sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de Mycroft, quizá no era nada que no se le hubiera ocurrido ya, pero lo remordería la conciencia si no se lo decía.

Después de contarle sus sospechas, Mycroft le aseguró que ya había tenido en cuenta todas esas probabilidades, lo que no lo tranquilizó mucho.

-Mycroft, no se han comunicado... ¿Qué es lo que quieren con Sherlock?

-Por el momento, John, de lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que mi hermano no se marcharía con nadie sin dejar alguna especie de mensaje.

-¿Un mensaje? -repitió John desviando la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock. Era el único lugar en el que podría haberlo dejado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente, antes de que se lo llevaran?

John se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Sherlock

-Sólo repetía "Todo está bien"

En el momento en el que escuchaba a Mycroft decir:

-Voy en camino a la calle Baker

John abrió la puerta y vio la figura inconsciente de Sherlock Holmes tendida en su cama.

-¡Está aquí Mycroft!- dijo cuando recuperó el habla y corrió hacia la cama, queriéndole tomar el pulso al detective. Dejando olvidado el celular en la mesita de noche.

 


	19. Opciones

Al ver la figura inconsciente de Sherlock Holmes, John sintió un repentino alivio seguido de un punzante pánico. Corrió a la cama e intentó tomarle el pulso al detective, pero en el instante mismo en que su mano hacía contacto con la piel de su cuello, éste despertó con un sobresalto y, alarmado, apartó la mano intrusa de un golpe, poniéndose luego bruscamente de pie, al tiempo en que John se echaba hacia atrás.

-¡Sherlock! -exclamó.

Un segundo después el detective pareció darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba y su respiración se tranquilizó.

-John -murmuró, más para sí mismo que para su compañero y se sentó al borde de la cama respirando pausadamente.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó inmediatamente John, obteniendo una asentimiento cómo toda respuesta.

Después de un momento Sherlock cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar hasta el último detalle de lo que había ocurrido en la oficina de los agentes. Y lo que había sentido cuando le habían inyectado el transmisor.

Su compañero de departamento reconoció al instante cómo se preparaba para meditar largamente, cómo siempre hacía en momentos en los que se sentía desorientado en un caso particularmente difícil. Ciego y sordo a las distracciones del ambiente que lo rodeaba.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión en particular, John no iba a permitírselo.

-¡Sherlock! -exclamó sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

El detective abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿En dónde estabas? ¿A dónde te llevaron? -le preguntó John firmemente, sin dejarse acobardar por su mirada.

El detective vio en la postura que adoptaba su amigo que no iba a irse hasta que no le diera una explicación.

-Estaba examinando documentos confidenciales en las Oficinas del MI6, cómo quizás recuerdes -dijo Sherlock lentamente y con las cejas levantadas. Sin embargo, aún antes de que éste acabara de hablar John ya se encontraba negando con la cabeza.

-No -dijo apenas controlando su enojo-. Dime la verdad.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

Sherlock no podía decirle nada. Aún de haber querido, tenia un transmisor en su interior que lo conectaba directamente con los programas "policías" de la Matrix. No podía ponerlo en peligro de esa manera.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza suavemente, sin despegar los ojos de los de su compañero.

John frunció el entrecejo.

Después de un momento de silencio Sherlock se puso de pie.

Lo más importante, en ese momento era dar aviso a Morfeo sobre el transmisor. Tendría que arriesgarse a hacerles una rápida llamada. Sabía que los Agentes lo escucharían y finalmente sabrían que el estaba al tanto de la guerra entre humanos y máquinas. Otra razón más para alejarse de John lo antes posible.

-John -comenzó-, soy consciente de que en innumerables ocasiones he abusado de la fe que me tienes.

John frunció aún más el entrecejo. -¿Qué? -preguntó, turbado.

-Sin embargo -continuó Sherlock acomodándose el abrigo-, necesito que confíes una vez más en mí.

John alzó las cejas sin saber bien qué decir.

-Hay algo que necesito hacer... pero necesito hacerlo solo -Sherlock se dio la vuelta y tomó dos celulares del cajón de la comoda al lado de su cama.

-¿A donde crees que vas? -le preguntó John enojado, al ver que se dirigía a la puerta.

-John...

-¡No, Sherlock! -exclamó el Doctor poniéndose de una zancada entre Sherlock y la salida-. No vas a volver a irte sólo ¡La última vez que te quisiste enfrentar sólo a Moriarty casi nos vuelan en pedazos! Y aunque esté en la cárcel...-

-¿Qué?- Sherlock se paró en seco recordando el mensaje de texto de la mañana.

-¿No lo sabías? -se asombró John.

Sherlock lo miró detenidamente. -Qué fue lo que hizo?- preguntó.

-Violó la seguridad del Banco de Inglaterra, la Prisión de Pentonville y la Torre de Londres, pero no se llevó nada. Aunque dejó un mensaje que decía "Vayan por Sherlock" en el vidrio de exhibición de las joyas -explicó John rápidamente- .Después se dejó arrestar sin poner mucha resistencia.

Sherlock le dio la espalda a John sumido en sus pensamientos.

_Moriarty..._

John vio con aprehensión cómo el detective negaba con la cabeza para sí.

_Eso no cambia nada._

Se repitió Sherlock

_Prioridades. Hay prioridades..._

Pero si Sherlock estaba en lo correcto y después de avisarle a Morfeo sobre el transmisor los Agentes iban por él, dejaría a John lidiar sólo con Moriarty... No... Moriarty no querría  _jugar_  con John... Él...

Tanto John cómo Sherlock se sobresaltaron al escuchar la puerta de su departamento abrirse y cerrarse.

Sherlock volteó y miró la puerta de su habitación aprensivamente.

-Es Mycroft -le dijo John tranquilizadoramente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Ahora que la sorpresa de ver a Sherlock había menguado, volvía a sentir el dolor de cabeza-, dijo que vendría hacia acá.

Después de intercambiar una mirada, ambos salieron de la habitación.

Efectivamente, el hermano mayor de Sherlock se dirigía hacia ellos. Si Sherlock no lo conociera bien, hubiera dicho que se veía aliviado. Sin embargo sus facciones cambiaron al irse acercando, volviéndose cada vez más frías.

-Sherlock -lo saludó, y sin más le dijo-. Necesito que me acompañes.

John, que se esperaba una contestación mordaz por parte del detective, se sorprendió cuando éste le respondió. -De hecho, Mycroft, necesito hablar contigo.

Mycroft Holmes levantó las cejas e hizo una seña con su cabeza. -Tengo un coche esperando abajo.

-No pienso ir a ningún otro lugar -dijo Sherlock tajante, dirigiéndose a su sillón en la sala-. Necesito hablar contigo ahora. ¿Te importaría, John?

John alzó las cejas, y pasó su mirada de Sherlock a Mycroft, y de nuevo a Sherlock. Había empezado a negar con la cabeza cuando Sherlock añadió- ¿Por favor?

-Eh... claro- dijo y se retiró a la cocina.

-No hay nada comestible ahí, a menos que quieras otro par de sándwiches -le dijo Sherlock en voz alta- Ve al café de la esquina. Necesitas comer bien y dormir un rato.

John entró a la habitación mirando a Sherlock sospechosamente.

-¿Quieres que salga a comer?-

El detective levantó las cejas inocentemente.

-¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó. Cómo si estuviera sincronizado, el estómago de John gruñó audiblemente.

-Sherlock... -le dijo John en forma de advertencia. En serio no estaba de humor para otro de sus trucos.

Sherlock se limitó esbozar una media sonrisa. Mientras Mycroft se acomodaba resignado en el sillón frente a su hermano. Después de soltar un resoplido el Doctor salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aún no sabía qué estaba planeando el detective, pero lo tranquilizó un poco que no estuviera sólo en ello. No importaba la difícil relación que tuviera con su hermano, Mycroft siempre estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

Ya en el café, lo primero que hizo John fue mandarle un mensaje a Lestrade, comunicándole la buena nueva de que Sherlock había aparecido ileso en el departamento.

Cuando regresó sin embargo, no se encontraban ni Sherlock ni Mycroft en el 221B de la Calle Baker, pero encontró que con un estómago lleno y un par de días sin dormir no podía preocuparse mucho.

Soltando un suspiro, y casi arrastrándose a su habitación se acostó en la cama, gastando sus últimas energías en mandarle un mensaje al detective.

[Más vale que estés aquí cuando despierte]

* * *

Una vez que se hubo retirado el doctor, y se escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse Sherlock se dirigió hacia Mycroft.

-No puedes dejar, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que Moriarty le haga daño a Jonh Watson.

Mycroft alzó las cejas. Demasiado sorprendido para replicar. Sherlock aprovechó su silencio para ponerse de pie. -Es todo lo que tengo que decirte- dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Mycroft frunció el entrecejo confundido. Sherlock odiaba pedirle favores, o reconocer ante él sus debilidades. Y ahora estaba haciendo ambas cosas sin pensarlo dos veces.

_Moriarty está detrás de su abducción. ¿Y los ataques de la Secretaría de Defensa?_

-¿Tan seguro estás de tu inminente fracaso, hermano mío? -le preguntó, sin dejar que su preocupación se viera reflejada en su tono de voz.

Sherlock se volvió hacia él.

-Es un seguro- le dijo y abrió la puerta.

Mycroft se puso de pie, por una vez asustado. Una emoción que sólo Sherlock pudo haber percibido en su rostro tenso.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas, Sherlock -le dijo lentamente-. Y lo sabes.

_¡No importa lo que te haya dicho, o con lo que te haya amenazado, sabes que puedo ayudarte!_

-Puedes retenerme, Mycroft, pero eso sólo complicaría las cosas -le dijo, y después de cruzar una última mirada con él cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE DIJO?_

-Maldición -murmuró Mycroft sin darse cuenta. Sacó su teléfono celular y le llamó a su asistente.

-Pon todos los ojos en Sherlock- le ordenó.

* * *

Sherlock se alejó lo más rápidamente que pudo de la calle Baker, de lado contrario al Café donde estaba John. Se dirigió hacia el parque Regente, donde había menos cámaras de seguridad que pudieran ser controladas por su hermano.

Sacó un teléfono de su abrigo y marcó.

-Sherlock -lo saludó la grave y acompasada voz de Morfeo.

Pero el detective lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

-La comunicación no es segura, tengo un transmisor -dijo y colgó.

Después de haber hecho la llamada pensó en que quizá hubiera sido mejor irse a un lugar dónde no hubieran tantos niños. Quizá todavía estaba a tiempo de irse a un callejón oscuro a esperar que fueran por él. Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar casi inmediatamente. ¿Quizá había hablado muy rápidamente y no lo habían entendido?

-Morfeo...

-Tranquilizate, Sherlock.

-Me pusieron un...

-Relájate. No pueden escucharnos.

-Pero...

-Esos transmisores son sólo para ubicar tu posición en la Matrix, y detectar cuando alguien de afuera se te acerca. Pero no pueden escuchar lo que dices.

Una ola de alivió le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No había notado lo tenso que estaba hasta ahora.

-Bien- dijo respirando hondo-. Entonces todo sigue igual.

-No del todo -Morfeo dudó un poco-. Si los agentes ya te tienen bajo su radar no podemos dejarte mucho tiempo más dentro de la Matrix. Te están usando como carnada, pero si nada pica el anzuelo...

-Entiendo...

-Lo siento, Sherlock... Debieron ir por ti...

-Justo después de que habláramos por teléfono.

Hubo una pausa mientras ambos se sumían en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -preguntó Sherlock finalmente-. ¿En cuánto tiempo me sacarán de la Matrix?

-En cuanto encontremos a alguien de la resistencia. Mientras no tengamos energía no podríamos ir por tu cuerpo.

-Morfeo... yo... Cuando me inyectaron el transmisor hubo un momento en el abrí los ojos y no podía ver nada. Todo estaba rosa y borroso. Me dolió todo mi cuerpo, pero no lo podía mover. No podía respirar. Duró muy poco, pero lo sentí real.

Hubo otra pausa.

-Fue real. Dime Sherlock, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

-Casi acabo de despertar. Después del "interrogatorio" me dieron algo para dormir.

-¿Y la última vez que comiste?

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo. -Anteayer. ¿Crees que me estoy despertando sólo?

-¿Sientes hambre o sueño?

-No.

-No sé si vayas a llegar a despertarte sólo, Sherlock. Espero que no. Pero al menos inconscientemente no estás aceptando el programa. No sientes hambre o sueño por que tu proyección mental no necesita comer o dormir.

Cuando se hizo patente que Morfeo no iba a añadir nada más, Sherlock tomó la palabra -Necesito saber Morfeo, con lujo de detalle, ¿qué me pasará cuando despierte?

-Tu cuerpo se encuentra conectado a máquinas que te mantienen con vida, en un líquido viscoso que se asemeja a una placenta. Nosotros te despertaremos, y las máquinas te desecharan, lanzando tu cuerpo por las cañerías. Nosotros te sacaremos de ahí, y pasarás cuatro meses aproximadamente en recuperación.

-Oh. No suena muy alentador.

-En éste momento es tu única opción.


End file.
